Amy Pond: The Slut Who Waited
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Doctor Who, but full of Sex! Not much else to say. Constant sex and pure and utter Smut! Warnings: Anal, M/F, F/F. M/M, strap on, bondage, pussy licking, ass licking (Pretty much every perversion under the sun!)
1. Chapter 1: Raggedy Roleplay

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas! To all those fans of Doctor Who that are in need of Christmas Day fap or finger. Don't worry, you're not the only ones. And yes, I'm wholly aware that I haven't updated this story in who knows how long, but seeing as it's Christmas I decided to take a trip back to some old classics.**

 **I should explain this chapter before we get ahead of ourselves. I have decided to switch things up and I actually want to do some more in-depth chapters with multiple chapters per episode. Meaning that I have rewound and started back with the Eleventh Hour. If all goes to plan, there should be two new chapters and a complete rewrite of the already existing 'Chapter One: Fourteen Years' which should now be Chapter 4 and be a little bit better.**

Chapter One: Raggedy Roleplay

"Oh Doctor…" Amy moaned reclining into the soft covers of her bed, the pristine sheets cold against her creamy body. She had just come home from work. Another day, another party, only this time she was dressed in her newly acquired Policewoman's uniform, the tight outfit perfectly accentuating her most delectable assets. Her long, slender, creamy white legs, whilst occluded by a pair of black tights, were still a delight to behold with each one climbing and rounding into her perfectly plump, yet decidedly taut bum. Opting for a skirt that was a size too small and that rode a little higher on her hips, revealing the slightest hint of the curve of her arse. And that wasn't mentioning the fact that the skirt hugged her behind so tightly that you could see the faintest outline of her choice of panties: A tight pair of black lacy ones for this evening.

Decidedly horny after a night of drunken men lecherously groping at her body, Amy flopped back onto her bed, her body tingling and ready for her usual attentions. Unfastening the police jacket that she wore, she slipped it of her shoulders and began to unbutton the tight shirt she was wearing. Ripping it open she exposed her breasts, each one a perfect handful. They were nothing exceptionally massive, but they were a nice size. Not too big to be cumbersome, but not small enough to be unnoticeable. Although, the outfit she wore had an unwanted side effect of hiding her tits away from any onlooker. She wasn't a whore, but kissogram needed to catch the eye and whilst her lower half certainly did the job, her chest wasn't nearly as prominent as other girls in her line of work.

She had opted out of a bra that night meaning that her tits were exposed to the cool draft of the room, her tiny pink nipples growing hard in the chilly air and a thin layer of subtle goosebumps growing on her pale flesh. Her hand immediately latched onto her mounds, gently squeezing the rather sensitive flesh. Her breasts were easily one of her hotspots. Whilst her pussy was of course the most sensitive area on her body, she found that her nipples and tits were more tender than most peoples. And in a brilliant way. She often found herself soaking wet whenever a guy paid special attention to her tits, her pussy almost quivering at the thought. Of course, she could emulate such pleasures with her hands, but it lacked the delicate brilliance of someone's tongue dancing back and forth across her skin.

Gently massaging her right breast, Amy breathed in sharply, arching her back as she did so. Rolling her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. Squeezing the sensitive nub caused her not only to moan rather loudly, but also caused her panties to dampen, the fabric of the black lacy garment clinging to her slowly wettening pussy. Her body tingled with pleasure simply from her hand toying and playing with her nipple, but Amy knew quickly that she needed much, much more. Leaving her breast, Amy sat up and discarded her shirt before moving swiftly down to her black skirt. Hooking her thumbs inside the waistband, she worked the fabric over the curve of her arse before tossing it completely aside. Quickly she noticed the growing wet patch seeping through onto the fabric of her tights and she desperately needed to be done with them. Working them down over her butt, she was perhaps a little too rough causing them to rip. Deciding to simply tear them off, she threw them over to her bin and reclined wearing only her thin, black lacy panties.

Tracing the cleft of her pussy with her finger, she felt her wetness coat her finger through the thin fabric, her pussy quivering after just a simple touch. Rubbing back and forth, she began to moan constantly, her lips parted almost permanently as each slight graze elicited moan after moan from her red lipstick lips. Peeling her panties away, she kicked them down to her feet, letting the soaked underwear fall to the floor at the bottom of her bed. Rubbing her pussy with her hand, she felt herself grow wetter and wetter until she finally indulged, slipping a single finger deep into her tight, wet pussy.

Moaning loudly, she started to pull her finger in and out, her mind filled with her memories of the Doctor, his face looming over her as he would slip one of his own fingers into her pussy. He'd slowly move it back and forth teasing and taunting her as he moved painfully slow. She added a second finger as her fantasy Doctor did the same, his fingers slowly spreading her wider and wider as she gently tried to grind against his hand. He'd pull his fingers away just enough that he was always in control, leaving her pussy firmly under his rule. Normally, she enjoyed being dominant in the bedroom, but for him, she'd happily lay for days and let him down as he pleased to her young, supple, Scottish body, her breasts, pussy and even arse willingly at his disposal.

A third finger pushed inside her and in her mind, the Doctor had begun to unbuckle his belt. He teased her with flashes of his shaft, thick and bulbous, more than enough to make her moan like a common whore. Finally he would drop his trousers, the entire length of his cock revealed. It varied from fantasy to fantasy, but every time his could would make her weak at the knees, the size enough to offer any girl trepidation, but not her. She would welcome such a shaft. As her fingers probed her pussy, masquerading as his, she reached above to her bedside dresser, fumbling around for her next indulgence. Her hand would be jerking the Doctor off, getting him ready to plough her tight hole. As her fantasy Doctor got ready to mount her, she grabbed her dildo and rested it against her cunt.

In unison, the Doctor and her dildo speared her on the end of both their shafts, each one plunging deep inside her welcome cunt. Her moans filled the room and even the house, making her glad her Aunt was away and as she began to slowly fuck herself with her dildo, imaging it was the Doctor's thick and throbbing cock, Amy melted into her fantasy. The room filled with the steady sound of his balls slapping against her glossy cunt, her hole began to stretch to accommodate his width, her bedsheets grew wetter as she couldn't stop her juices from leaking down to her arse. Her fantasy became a reality and as the Doctor thrust one final time, deep into her pussy, unloading his massive amount of cum into her cunt, she came, her dildo slipping out of her hole as she spasmed in uproarious pleasure.

Laying back on her bed, she opened her eyes, her fantasy bleeding away as she was met with the dull sight of her bedroom ceiling instead of the Doctor. The sound of his balls slapping against her cunt was replaced by the sound of the front door opening as her Aunt stumbled home. The only remnant of her fantasy that held true was her sheet, which now lay unbelievably damp beneath her. Grabbing her dildo, she hid it away before tearing up her sheets and stealthily placing them in the washing basket. Falling back onto her bed, completely naked, she sighed, hoping, just hoping that one day she wouldn't have to imagine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh Doctor…" Amy moaned as she lowered herself down. Taking hold of the thick shaft, she rubbed the tip along her folds, biting her lip as she nestled the head against her hole. Closing her eyes, she finally realised her dream and sank her hips slowly downwards, feeling his cock slip past her folds and plunge deep into her pussy. Slowly and steadily, she lowered herself, savouring every inch of his shaft as it slipped into her hole, until she felt her crotch press against his, their pubic hair mingling. Finally, she was full of her raggedy Doctor's cock, her bum resting on his legs as she gently gyrated her hips, simply enjoying being full to the brim with a thick, bulbous shaft.

"Oh Amy…" Rory moaned, breaking her immersion. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the nurse, her fantasy being swiftly destroyed. Dressed in what she could remember the Doctor wearing, Rory was reclined back on the bed, his eyes closed as he savoured the tight, warmth of his girlfriend's clench, beautiful hole. Unlike her boyfriend, Amy was completely naked, her pussy filled with Rory's rather serviceable cock. Standing tall at around nine inches it was the perfect length for her and the ideal length she envisioned for the Doctor's thick shaft, making the fantasy that more believable. Yet as his cock settled in her cunt, she objected and berated Rory's performance.

"No not Amy. Amelia," Amy interjected, nit-picking ever so slightly. Rory's eyes flew open as his hand dropped away from her hips, flopping to his side. Propping himself up on his arms, he looked at her as she continued to grind her pussy into his crotch, still enjoying the lesser sexual pleasure she was receiving for the admittedly sexy movements she was making.

"I thought you hated Amelia?" Rory asked, confused and stifling a moan as she shifted his sensitive cockhead deeper into her pussy. Sex with Amy was always great. She was kinky and really rather good at it, due to a childhood of vagrant experimentation that Rory liked to pretend didn't happen. Not to mention her 'job' (another aspect of Amy's life that somewhat unsettled Rory) afforded for a multitude of unique and downright dirty sex possibilities. "I do. The Doctor loved it," Amy argued, leaning back planting her hands on his legs to support herself. Wanting to get swiftly back into the fucking, she rolled her eyes as he started questioning her left right and centre. Despite both of their appetites for sex and fucking one another, Rory had an innate ability to weed fights out when they were having sex. First the bathroom incident, then the anal pandemic at one of her parties and now this.

"I like it, but you never ask me to call you it in bed?" Rory began, a little annoyed that Amy's fantasies involved other men, imaginary or not, rather than himself.

"Sure, I do… All the time…" Amy said, catching onto his point and stopping her gyrating. Looking down at her boyfriend, she playful tapped him on the nose, stifling the giggle that built in her stomach in response to its wobble. Turning immediately serious, Amy began to caress his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she began to move her hips, dragging Rory right back into the moment, "Can we just get on with it?"

"Yeah, of-course…" Rory moaned as she took his hands in her own and guided them to her sexy, curved hips. Planting his hands on her waist, he slowly followed her as she started to rise upwards, moaning as he felt her pussy pull itself back over his cock. Slowly, but seductively, Amy began to bounce up and down on his cock, lifting her hips until only the tip of his bulbous cock was inside her, before sliding slowly back down. Her juices coated his condom covered cock in a thin layer, lubing it to a nice shimmer, allowing her to slowly start to speed up, much to Rory's behest, "Oh Amelia… Faster…"

"Oh yeah Doctor… you like that baby… You like me fucking you, raggedy man?" Amy purred, the simple mention of her full name enough to incite that naughty and perverse desire in Amy. She had her eyes closed envisioning the thin frame from her fantasy. Slowly beginning to pick up speed, the room filled with the soft crack of her arse colliding with Rory's legs, his balls playfully and gently slapping against her behind. Those slaps were echoed by softer, wetter ones as her pussy began to almost slam down on his crotch. Amy's pussy was a bright red, her pubic hair practically unshaven. She trimmed certain portions to keep it neat and often used scissors to keep it from becoming bushy. Where most girls would shave cleanly, she preferred to keep her natural colour, being that it is so seductive and sexy, with redheads being some of the most desirable people around. She liked her pussy to not disappoint on that delectable front.

"Raggedy? I'm raggedy?" he interjected, her imagination dissipating almost instantly, the face of the Doctor being replaced with the stupid nosy face of her boyfriend. Groaning in annoyance, Amy gently slapped his chest, frustrated that she was getting close. Amy had the bountiful attribute that allowed her to cum with ease. Where most girls would spend hours getting fiddled with by guys before they even got close, Amy managed to cum multiple times with Rory. A fact that stroked Rory's ego as he could then boast that he gives girls multiple orgasms even when it's purely because of Amy's innate sensitivity.

"Not you! The Doctor…" she griped, annoyed that he couldn't remember her nickname for her 'imaginary' friend. Even after years of roleplay as children and talking about him and Mels being an absolute fanatic, he couldn't even remember her pet name for him.

"Oh right. I forgot the whole, Raggedy Man nickname… Can I just say how weird this is, imaginary friend and all?" Rory added, bringing up his main qualm with the roleplay. It was very weird to take their childhood game to a sexual end, not the mention the fact he was playing as someone who wasn't real in his eyes.

"No, you can't. I didn't complain when I did the nurse roleplay, the policewoman roleplay or the naughty nun roleplay," Amy argued, listing the massive list of costumed based roleplays that she had performed, rather well, for him. If she had a costume, she had worn and fucked him in it.

"We both had those fantasises," he smiled in response, receiving a disheartened shake of her head in response. At the time, she acted all over it because she wanted that kinky aspect in bed, but in practice, it was sweaty and often uncomfortable to fuck in such cumbersome clothes.

"They were pretty one-sided," she said truthfully, before adjusting her position. Where she was previously kneeling astride Rory, she adjusted her position so that she was on the balls of her feet. The newfound pose spread her pussy wider and as she drew her hips slowly up and along his shaft before slamming back down, she discovered his cock thrusting deeper inside her. Through one deep, long thrust, Amy came, her pussy quivering and clenching around Rory's cock. Gasping as her pussy spasmed and clenched around his cock, doubling the sumptuous pleasure he was feeling, Rory gripped at the covers, trying his best not to cum, as Amy no doubt desired more than just one orgasm. That and she hated to see cum go to waste buried in a condom. Gently rising up and down as she rode along her orgasm, Amy felt her body develop a layer of sweat, shimmering with a seductive gleam. Her orgasm finally subsided, letting her catch her breath. Turning to Rory, she smiled before moaning her next order, "Now fuck me, Doctor!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh Doctor…" Mels moaned, her hand grasping Amy's head and guiding her towards the most sensitive and tender parts of her darker pussy. The pair were on Amy's bed, Mels propped up against the headboard, both of them naked and covered in a thin layer of sweat because they had been at it for some time. It was during High School in which the pair started experimenting, keeping it a tight secret from Rory for fear of the perverse thoughts that would undoubtedly make his brain explode. It became quickly apparent that neither of the girls were lesbians, but that didn't curb their desire to play with each other. They swiftly found a fondness for being together despite hidden incestuous truth behind their naughty sessions.

"What are you doing?" Amy said, pulling her lips away from Mels' pussy and licking her glossy juices away from her mouth. Whilst Amy was confused about why she was saying what she was saying, she wasn't like Rory who would stop entirely to say something. Her hand snaked up to the black woman's pussy and began to slide her fingers along her soaking wet slit, swiftly finding her clit with an expert deftness.

"I'm doing the whole Doctor roleplay thing that you and Rory always do," Mels said without stopping her moans. Her hand tried to push Amy's head back down to her pussy, her body craving that release that she was building towards. Amy's hand had a certain skill, but it wasn't enough to bring her to that climax she had been inching towards for an hour. Completely opposite to Amy, Mels took a while to cum, often enjoying hours of pleasure before her orgasm, much to Amy's annoyance. Having sex with someone for hours was a rather draining act, resulting in the pair taking 'girl days'. They would ensure they had the house to themselves and spend the day in the buff, pleasuring each other when they felt like it or just playing with themselves whilst the other person read a book or did their homework. Lazy, sex fuelled days.

"What? What Doctor roleplay thing?" Amy said, lying terribly and letting her hand drift away from her friend's pussy, much to her dismay. Mels dropped a hand to her own cunt, rubbing her slit and clit whilst Amy tried to feign ignorance to an open secret.

"You know, the whole: Oh, fuck me harder Doctor. Yeah, raggedy man, pound my tight little hole." Mels quoted, over acting as she writhed on the bed, imaging the Doctor fucking her pussy before laughing at Amy's shocked face. However, Mels couldn't exactly talk. Her own fantasies at home often involved Amy's mysterious Doctor. She'd even debated giving Rory a ride just to picture the Doctor's face, but Amy and she had agreed he was out of bounds for her since they got together. Not that Mels had fucked him before then. Well, not more than once...

"How do you…" Amy asked, only to have Mels interject with a laugh, watching Amy's face run bright red in embarrassment. When she was young, she openly shared the secret of her not so imaginary friend, but she didn't exactly want people to know she and her boyfriend roleplayed and fucked each other like that.

"The walls in this place ain't exactly thick. Everytime I stay over, it's always Doctor this, lick my pussy that," Mels explained, gently tapping the wall behind her with a smirk on her face. Annoyed, Amy made a conscious note in her head to remember the thickness of the walls for future reference. And the fact that she should keep it down, considering one of the many traits she and her secret daughter shared. They were screamers….

"Just shut up Mels…" Amy said before diving back into Mels' pussy. Before she could say something in response, the black woman felt her breath get stolen away by Amy's tongue which dipped down to her clit, gently playing with the incredibly sensitive nub. Mels' hand returned to Amy's head, holding her in place as she ground her pussy into her best friend's face, enjoying the pleasure that coursed through her body. Her other hand found her breast, which like Amy's were incredibly sensitive. Massaging her tit, she played with her nipple, toying with the tender tip whilst Amy's tongue played with her other one. Amy's eyes rolled close as she savoured the taste of her friend's pussy, her tongue leaving her clit and pushing deep into the girl's hole, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, Doctor lick my filthy cunt!" Mels exclaimed loudly, snapping Amy's eyes open as she pulled her lips away from her pussy and looked into her friend's eyes with annoyance.

"Right, I don't ever say that!" Amy lamented. She was rarely so vulgar, whereas Mels was far more forwards when it came to dirty talk. However, before Amy could get properly annoyed, Mels adjusted her position and limberly bent down so that she was face to face with the redheaded girl.

"Well maybe that's just me…" Mels purred, leaning in and capturing Amy's lips with her own, sensually kissing her best friend, her tongue exploring her delicate mouth before pulling away with a sly grin. The pair shared a smile before Mels leaned back and purred, "Now come on, lick my filthy cunt…"

Amy could barely react as Mels forced her head back down to her pussy, burying her lips clumsily, but pleasurably in her pussy. Rubbing against her clit, Amy's nose became an object of Mel's pleasure as she ground the sensitive portion of flesh against it, moaning loudly and lustily. Lifting her bum off the bed to get Amy's tongue deeper into her, Mel's supported her arse, her hand grasping onto the soft flesh of her cheek and pushing her butt upwards. Amy was taken aback, but quickly started to moan into her pussy, her tongue exploring for more delicious areas of her pussy. One of her hands grabbed her other cheek, supporting her friend's bum whilst the other hand dipped down to her own pale, wet cunt. As she pulled her tongue away from Mels' pussy and let it loose once more on her clit, Amy forced the dark-skinned girl into yet another orgasm, her body shaking for a few second before falling limp back on the bed. Amy reclined at the end of the bed, spreading her legs and giving Mels a sultry suggestive smile. She returned the favour and leapt to devour her creamy hole.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys all enjoyed that. I really enjoyed writing it. It only took an evening to write because I was so into it. Normally I spread It over two days, but this was just really fun and enjoyable to write, so I did it in one.**

 **Reviews and PMs are really appreciated. They keep stories like this alive. Even the smallest review can breathe life into any story. Just look at my other stuff. The only reason I keep returning to Harry Potter so regularly is because reviews keep coming in. So, if you like it let me know!**

 **There should be two more chapters, if not then I have failed miserable with my intentions. If not, enjoy them and let me know what you think! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Peek

**Author's Note: Another Merry Christmas or happy holidays rather. Whatever you celebrate, I wish you the best! And hope you enjoy your holiday fap. Everyone does it and might as well have something saucy to do it to. And that's what I'm here for. At least I hope…**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy. Reviews keep these stories alive, so please leave one if you want to see more of it. Honestly, they really do matter and I read all of them.**

 **Onto Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Just a Peek…

He was there. He was really actually there. In the same room and all. Her Raggedy Doctor. Just sitting there. Well… sitting there slumped. After she clubbed him across the front of the head with a cricket bat. But that didn't matter, because he was really there. He didn't look a day older than when she last saw him, in fact he looked identical. As if he had only been gone for a few minutes. At least for him.

The Doctor raced into her house bellowing about Prisoner Zero, a memory from twelve years ago, scaring her half to death. She thought It was an intruder hence the cricket bat. Not to mention the fact that she had a strange longing to smash the man in the face for having left her for so long and subjecting her to years of torment and psychological therapy. All those years of being called crazy and having everyone ridicule her for believe so strongly in her imaginary friend had left a small fury in her heart. An anger she ignored for the most part, but couldn't when the man responsible was thrust back into her life. And yet, that anger, that fury, that annoyance was completely replaced by a sudden twinge in her panties, alongside a strange curiosity. I mean, he owed her that much…

It was by pure coincidence that she was dressed in her Policewoman outfit, but a fitting coincidence at that. She was preparing for a job, yet having been disturbed by such an occurrence, was having doubts as to whether or not she'd actually be fulfilling it in the end. Quickly grabbing the pair of fake handcuffs from her belt, she used them to swiftly bind him to the radiator, leaving slumped against it. As he lay there vulnerable, she felt the urge to see if her fantasies were real, or at least if they were somewhat within the ballpark. Just a peek couldn't hurt, could it?

Nervous, she glanced over her shoulder, her mind full of ludicrous ideas of someone looking in and seeing her. Steeling herself, she knelt down, gently shaking the Doctor to ensure his consciousness. When he didn't stir or make a sound, she lowered her hand down to his crotch, shaking ever so slightly as she gently grasped his shaft. Pulling her hand away nervously, she opened her mouth in confusion and awe. If what she felt was him soft, then her estimates on lonely nights were way shorter than what lay in his pants. Standing back up, she shook the idea out of her head, opting instead to wait until he came around. But as she stood there, looking at him, watching him, she noticed the front of his trousers begin to bulge, the soft squeeze her hand gave working to stiffen him rapidly. Turning away as if embarrassed, she looked back and decided that she had earnt a peek.

Leaning back down, she slowly unzipped the front of his trousers, peeling the fabric apart and revealing a pair of boxers, a rising bulge straining against the fabric. Biting her lip, she hooked her fingers inside the hem of his pants and slowly pulled it over his shaft, watching in awe as it bounced free. Her hand recoiled in shock at the sight of the throbbing shaft. His cock seemed to pulsate as if it hadn't been relieved in a long while, but little did Amy know it was simply due to his regeneration cycle building up energy that needed to be released. It was easily twelve inches long and surprisingly wide considering the man's build. Looking like a sizable slab of man-meat, Amy simply couldn't wrap her head around it, yet her hand had no problem. Completely subconsciously, her hand had begun to stroke back and forth across his shaft, jerking him tenderly, his cock throbbing in her hand.

Also, unwittingly, she felt her panties begin to grow wetter beneath her skirt, her wetness soaking once again into her tights, although she had no mind to stop herself. Gently beginning drawing his foreskin back and forth, Amy saw a small bead of pre-cum dribble down from the tip of his engorged cock and start to slide slowly down his shaft. Arriving at her hand, she carefully smeared it up and down his shaft, watching as his shaft began to subtly shine. Licking her lips subconsciously, she knelt down, getting a better position, her mouth slowly hovering closer and closer to his shaft. Checking to ensure the Doctor was still completely unconscious, Amy hedged her bets and gently protruded her tongue. Quickly sneaking a lick, she moaned unwittingly, the taste sending a quiver through her pussy, her knees quaking at the erotic situation. Shaking her head, she dropped his cock from her hand coming to her senses, "Come on Amy… You're better than this…"

Propping herself up against the staircase bannister, she decided to wait for him to come around, trying to abstain from getting any more intimate with him. Yet deep inside her, that childhood glee off seeing him return wouldn't settle and she felt herself grow wetter and wetter down below. Just the sight of his throbbing cock still unleashed, the head leaking bead after bead of pre-cum along his shaft, was enough to make her want to dive back in and touch him a little bit more. Her mind tried to turn herself away from such thoughts, trying to focus of Rory and her relationship with him, but as she stood there watching him for longer and longer, any lingering thought of her boyfriend swiftly disappeared, with her thoughts instead opting for the many erotic possibilities she could have with an unconscious cock that was that size.

Throwing caution to the wind she decided that she had waited too long for the Doctor and fantasied too much to pass this opportunity up. Hiking her skirt up around her waist, Amy quickly glanced back at the staircase, just to make sure before she tore her tight away from her flesh, revealing her long slender legs. Kicking her shoes aside, she swiftly pulled her panties down away from her arse. She had opted for a more girly pink polka dot pair today instead of her usual kinky lacy, tiny thongs. Tossing them to one side, Amy stood there with the bottom half of her body completely exposed and her pussy quivering in anticipation of a single touch. Standing astride the Doctor's legs, she snaked her hand through his messy and tousled hair, jerking his head gently backwards Amy smiled, "Let's put that chin to good use then…"

Shuffling herself forwards, she planted her pussy on the Doctor's mouth, breathing in sharply as his lips mingled amongst hers. Pleasure surged through her body as his tongue instinctively slipped out from between his lips falling limp amongst her delicious folds. Pushing his face deeper into her hole, Amy tried to coax his unconscious tongue into pushing deeper into her soaking wet hole. Moaning loudly, she felt her knees almost buckle in response to the pleasure. Gently moving her hips back and forth, Amy began to grind her cunt against his face, using his nose and chin to pleasure the more sensitive areas of her pussy. Guiding his face across her folds, she angled herself so that his nose was pressed firmly against her clit and so his tongue was resting at the entrance to her quim.

Her other hand reached around a groped her arse, using the angle to push herself forwards onto his head. Guiding his tongue around her hole with her hand, Amy slowly began to lose herself in the pleasure. Her fantasies were coming to life and whilst she still hungered for him to properly delve into her pussy, she was more than satisfied for the moment with using his limp face to stimulate herself. Biting her lip, she started to speed up, fucking the Doctor's face with her pussy, using him for her own pleasure and practically forgetting the fact that he was there. For that moment in time, he was the equivalent of a sex toy, bringing her to orgasm however she desired.

What if he did come around? He was restrained, it's not like he could stop her. Or object. Why would anyone object to having a gorgeous redhead grind her pussy against their face. He may have a time machine, but he was still a man. A part of her wanted him to wake up just so he could see what she was doing, what she was going to do. Maybe she wouldn't uncuff him… He was breaking and entering. She could keep him cuffed to the radiator for her to use whenever she'd like. Whenever she came home from a night out working, she could use him instead of laying her bed picturing him and fucking herself with a dildo. She could just fuck herself with him. Her own little boy toy.

Moaning loudly at the idea of having her own pet to fuck and play with at any time, Amy started to furiously move her hips back and forth. Holding his head with both hands, she arched her body over him, filling the house with her moans as she fucked her pussy against his face. Dropping his head, she pinned it between the wall and her cunt, using the solid surface to push her pussy harder and harder, his nose being buried in her untamed pussy hair. She hadn't had a chance to trim and tailor herself, but she didn't mind. She wasn't hearing any objections. Focussing his tongue on her clit, Amy pushed herself over the edge, squealing loudly as she came. Slowly her grinding down to more purposefully slow movements, she continued to use his tongue to ride down her orgasm, until she needed to catch her breath.

Pulling away, she let the Doctor's head fall back against the radiator and his hand fall away from her pussy, both of them still glistening with her juices as she let her orgasm slowly dissipate. Staggering backwards, Amy felt a little weak at the knees, but she quickly steadied herself. And as she looked down at the Doctor, his face glistening, she knew she was far from done. Her eyes latched almost immediately onto his cock, her mind flooding with thoughts about how glorious it would feel inside her and just if her pussy could handle such a mammoth shaft. Sliding down onto her knees, Amy spread herself out on her stomach, coming face to face with his shaft, her intentions clear. Parting her lips, she with one swift gulp, swallowed the head of his cock.

Amy was rather fond of blowjobs. In fact, she was rather fond of oral in general considering her proclivity for the activity when it came to Mels and her's encounters. However, just like her lesbian fantasies, Amy opted to keep her love of blowjobs a secret from Rory. If he knew that he'd expect a blowjob every evening when he came home from work, a routine that definitely excited Amy, but not one she'd like to continue indefinitely. Luckily for the Doctor, Amy's love for all things oral meant her tongue was particularly adept and whilst she had dabbled in deepthroating, she was nowhere near skilled enough to slide the entirety of his thick shaft down her throat. At least not yet…

Taking the head of the Doctor's cock into her mouth, she swirled the tip of her tongue around the sensitive purple tip, savouring the taste of pre-cum seeping from his cock. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva down his shaft, Amy collected it in her hands, using both of them to jerk back and forth across his shaft. Her hand could barely wrap around his shaft, her fingers a couple millimetres from touching. She needed both of them to cover the length sufficiently and as she began to bob her head up and down, she began to breathe through her nose.

Pushing her red lips slowly down his cock, Amy slipped inch after inch into her mouth until the tip of his cock pressed snugly against the back of her throat. Four inches were in her mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate the length. Normally, she could run her tongue around Rory's cock when she sucked him off, but the Doctor's was simply too thick, stretching her lips tightly around his shaft. Gagging ever so slightly, she started to feel her jaw ache from the simple act of taking a small portion of his cock into her mouth.

Not wanting to give up so earlier, she pushed his tip against the back of his throat and swallowed, letting his shaft slip into her throat. She fed his cock into her throat a little too quickly as her position slipped, forcing three inches into her unwitting and unready cock. Panicking, her throat began to spasm and clench around his cock pinning it in her throat, making her unable to pull it out. Spluttering loudly, she dribbled mouthful after mouthful of saliva down his shaft as she worked to remove her mouth from his cock.

Plucking her lips away from the Doctor's cock gagging and spluttering, Amy continued to jerk him off for a few seconds before rising to her feet and preparing to straddle him. Positioning herself above his cock, she slowly lowered herself down until the tip of his cock was pressed snugly against her outer pussy lips. Just as she prepared to impale herself on his shaft, she came to her senses. She was about to fuck herself on a complete stranger's cock. A complete stranger who owned a time machine and very well may come from another planet. As she considered the facts, the idea of sliding an unknown cock into her pussy unprotected began to make her a little uneasy. However, she wasn't prepared to simply leave his cock unfucked, considering she didn't know when she would get a chance to slide such a deliciously large cock inside her. The thoughts of just how pleasurable it would be, were enough to make her hunger for such a pleasurably massive intrusion.

Hopping away from his cock, she quickly ran to her bedroom and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. On the way, she discarded the police jacket and began to unbutton her shirt freeing her breasts. Amy was never one for bras, prefer to let her goods hang loose. They were firm enough that they wouldn't sag and be obviously unsupported. Walking back to the Doctor dressed only in a hiked-up skirt and unbuttoned shirt, she quickly used her teeth to open the condom. Crouching down beside his cock, Amy began to roll the condom down over his shaft, watching as the latex stretched to cover his shaft. As she neared the halfway mark, she watched with annoyance as his cock tore straight through the material, bursting the condom with its sheer size. Amy was surprised, considering the fact that she and Rory used extra-large condoms.

Sighing, she looked down at his cock longingly, realising that she wouldn't be able to get her release just how she had desired. The nearest shop in which she could buy condoms was half an hour away and she knew that the Doctor would easily wake up by then. Conceding to the fact that she wasn't going to get to fuck him, Amy slowly began to button up her shirt when she had an idea. Gently tugging the Doctor's trousers down around his knees, Amy pinned his cock down against his legs. Turning around, Amy slid her body down so that she was straddling the Doctor, her bum pressed snugly against his crotch, his cock pinned between her body and his legs. Reaching down in between her thighs, Amy lifted his cock up slightly so that his shaft slid in between her folds. She didn't let him penetrate her, but she could now slide her pussy up and down his cock.

Starting to move her hips back and forth, she starting to slide herself along his shaft, coating his cock in her juices with each subtle grinding movement. Moaning loudly, Amy's craving for being filled with cock disappeared and was replaced by the immense pleasure building in her pussy. Her hands latched onto her breasts, squeezing them softly and adding to the delectable amount of pleasure coursing through her body. Moving only her hips in and slowly, steady and incredibly sexy manner, Amy began to pant heavily, her body glistening with sweat.

As she was building up a rhythm, she heard a noise than made her heart stop. A soft moan. Not one of her own. Freezing, she glanced behind her, noticing the Doctor's mouth ever so slightly agape, moans dribbling from his mouth every time Amy moved. Gently slapping his face, she ensured he was still knocked out before continuing. Leaning back onto the Doctor, Amy adjusted the angle of her pseudo fucking so that his shaft not only slid along her pussy but also along her shimmering arse crack, the juices from her pussy leaking down to coat her bum in a thin layer. His cock grazed against her pussy as well as her arse hole, doubling the pleasure coursing through her body.

Naturally, during Amy and Rory's many sexual escapades, the pair had tried anal. It was of course an inbuilt desire of Rory's as nearly all men are curious enough to wonder just what it would be like. Also, Amy was curious herself. She and Mels had secret experimented ever so slightly with considerably smaller objects than Rory's cock. Pens and pencils, even giving Amy's smallest dildo a shot. However, even with the smaller stuff, Amy wasn't a fan and was in pain from the moment Rory pushed the head past her incredibly tight arsehole. Mels was a different story. She took to it with grace and ease, pointing out that it was far more pleasurable than taking it in her pussy. She slowly graduated to larger dildos, outshining Amy with her ability to take cock anally. Being naturally competitive, Amy wanted to outdo her secret daughter, but wasn't willing to suffer through the pain to be crowned triumphant. Safe to say, anal was swiftly taken of the list when it came to Amy and Rory. Much to Rory's dismay. But he didn't want to argue with Amy knowing full well that with her perverted mind, she'd quickly suggest he bend over and take it.

Nearing her second orgasm, Amy sped up, focussing her attentions on her nipples to bring her to the edge. Speeding her grinding up, she also felt the Doctor's cock begin to tremble and twitch beneath her. One of her hands left her breasts and found her clit, beginning to rub it back and forth furiously as her next orgasm coursed through her body. Moaning and squealing loudly as her body began to shake, she felt the Doctor spasm beneath her. Looking down, she watched as the tip of his cock spurted strand after strand of cum down and across the floor. Her eyes widened as it seemingly kept coming and coming. It took the best part of a minute to stop, his cock slowly deflating beneath her as her orgasm settled.

Rising to her feet, sufficiently satisfied, she noticed a small bead of cum lingering on her arse and out of pure curiosity, collected it on her finger and swiftly sucked it clean, savouring the delicious taste. Even better than Rory's. Suddenly, she heard him moan, his head beginning to move. Grabbed a towel from her bedroom, she quickly began to clean him, up stowing away his cock and redressing him. Wiping her juices away from his face and cleaning his cum from the floor, Amy quickly buttoned her shirt and pulled her Police Jacket back on. Standing propped up against the wall, she watched him slowly come too, his head groggy as her turned to look at Amy. Noticing her panties still on the floor, she quickly kicked them into another room before looking down at him. He stared at her with a dumfounded look and it took Amy a moment to realise that her skirt was still hiked up around her waist. Thankfully, she pulled it back down and into place before his mind could fully wake up.

 **Author's Note: Two for two. Yet another chapter done. I really enjoyed writing this one as well. I don't know what it is, but I managed to write the two chapters in two days which is really good. I usually do one over two days, but I've just been so enthused about it that I managed to put them out in two days.**

 **Please leave a review or PM if you like the story and want to see more of it. Reviews really help spur me on and keep stories alive. Feedback, good or bad can really help enthuse a writer and it works immensely well for me. So, please do leave a review!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fourteen Years

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a rewrite of the original chapter because I wanted it to make sense considering the two chapters I've added before it. The current version doesn't really make sense anymore because the chapter plays off as if Amy hasn't seen the Doctor naked before. Which she now has. So, this is a brand spanking new version of the chapter, updated to fit with the new story and my new style.**

 **I will also be changing the name of this story to 'Amy Pond: The Slut Who Waited'. Not a big fan of the Chronicles of Lust title. It seems a little… Weird in retrospect. My Clara story will also change names and has been updated, so go read that!**

 **Also reviews keep stories alive. If you like it, let me know. The only reason I've been so regular updating some of my Harry Potter story is because of the feedback. Big and small is always appreciated. Although, doesn't everyone like it a little bigger ;)**

 **I know Amy does…**

Chapter 3: Fourteen Years

"I'm in my nightie…" Amy breathed, her mind ragged with the idea of her current situation. She was in a box that was bigger on the inside than the outside, was a supposed spaceship and time machine and she was in her nightie. Standing in her nightie, in front of her childhood imaginary friend, teen crush and adulthood sexual fantasy. Even if she tried, she couldn't have come up with a more bizarre, yet strangely fitting scenario.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that every happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor beamed dancing around the central console, pressing and flicking an array of buttons that both bewildered and confused Amy. A number of them looked like estranged sex toys that were tossed aside in the bargain bin at the sex shop. Although, Amy was looking at them with a rather perverted mind, at least a more perverted mind than most people.

"You are so sure that I am coming?" Amy smirked, turning and looking at him, the primal lust of simply seeing him igniting a fire in her panties. Growing up on those fantasies and stories had ingrained that desire for her raggedy doctor within her, so much so that she would probably drop her panties and bend over for him if he asked even if he did so only moments before she was to walk down the aisle at her own wedding. Even now, her panties felt like they were growing wetter simply by looking at him, strut around.

"Cause you're the little Scottish girl in the English village. And you've still got that accent, yeah you are coming," The Doctor smiled, raising a finger to point at her as her face gave away every emotion rattling around inside her head, the Doctor reading her like a book, "You've waited fourteen years to come on an adventure. That is long enough…"

"You're right… I've waited long enough to cum," Amy smirked, chuckling slightly at her own play on words, the innuendo speeding right over the Doctor's head as he looked at her confusedly. Strutting around to the Doctor, she propped her chin up on his shoulder, her hands resting at his waist, sliding down dangerously close to the Doctor's crotch, but not enough to provoke him, "When you were knocked out against the radiator, I took a peek. A peek at the littler doctor. But you're not so little, are you? Not at all…"

"Are you okay Amy?" the Doctor asked as she used her hands to turn him slowly around, coming face to face with the demure redhead, biting seductively down on her lip as she pulled him closer to her by the bowtie, "It's just you are acting… a little… strange…"

"Well… I've had an itch for fourteen years that only you could reach with your…" Amy began, cutting any form of subtly from her act and dropping her delicate hand down to his crotch and squeezing it pleasurably, his cock hardening beneath her grasp as she wrapped her fingers around it through the fabric of his trousers, jerking him adeptly through the layer of clothing. Looking into the Doctor's confused eyes, she grinned and purred, "Massive, fucking cock…"

"Amelia, no! You were a little girl an hour ago," The Doctor exclaimed, pushing her backwards and shuffling around the console, putting the Tardis in between him and her, even as she tried her best to follow after him, slowly unbuttoning the front of her nightie, revealing more and more flesh.

"So? I'm just a little fuller in places now. That reaction down below suggests you like that fact," Amy smiled, shrugging her shoulders and letting her nightie fall slowly downwards, bunching around her ankles. Stepping out of the garment, she revealed her breasts to the Doctor, pert and delightful handfuls each capped off with a tiny pink nipple. Watching the Doctor's reaction of tepid curiosity and a twinge of uncomfortable fear, Amy strutted slowly forwards, smiling as she did so, only dressed in a pair of frilly, black lace panties. Once the Tardis reappeared, Amy figured she'd put on a show.

"Amelia, it's wrong. I'm… old… and you are… you. It's not right," the Doctor said, backing away, but staggering into one of the seats that were placed against the hand rails that ran along the Tardis interior. His footing was uncertain in the new layout and his brief fumble allowed Amy to advance.

"Doctor… I'm going to put it plainly and simply. I spent fourteen years fantasising, pretending and imagining this moment. Us. Naked. Erotic. You made me wait fourteen years for this. So, shut up, do what I say, and fuck me," Amy explained, her words accentuated by her movements. Her last few words were echoed by her straddling the Doctor's waist, brushing his hair from his eyes and smiling devilishly. Taken aback by her forwardness and guilt tripping, the Doctor didn't know what to say. But he nodded diligently, finally managing to stammer a few words, signalling to Amy the moment of consent, "Okay… What you say…"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," Amy purred, grinding her hips back and forth, massaging her arse against the Doctor's cock, moaning and accentuating her arousal as she felt his cock grow harder and harder, prodding gently against her panty-clad pussy, making her moan even louder. The Doctor was staring at her like a deer in headlights, unsure what do. Feeling like his… inexperience was turning her off, Amy decided to try and coax him into the mood, "Do you like my tits, Doctor?"

"Yes… They are very… tit like…" he said, trying his best to avoid eye contact and avoid looking at her breasts. Despite his previous statement, submitting to her whims, he was still incredibly uncomfortable, even with his cock rising in his pants and becoming sensitive to the touch. Sighing, Amy grabbed his hands and planted them firmly on her tits, gently helping him to squeeze and grope the pert handfuls, moaning at his sensual touch and watching his face flush red. Her nipples hardened beneath his hands, poking at his palms and eliciting more and more pleasure, making Amy wetter and wetter, her pussy craving attention. She had fantasised about having his massive cock inside her for two years now. She even purchased a dildo that came somewhat close to the size of his cock to adjust herself to such a large shaft, but even then, she was unable to get more than the tip inside her. No matter what, even if it caused her to scream, she was getting all of his cock buried to the hilt inside her cunt.

"Oh Doctor… Ravish me…" she breathed, her hands leaving his hands to gently massage her breasts. The softness of her tits and the erotic response his groping was eliciting entranced the Doctor, his eyes drifting towards her chest and watching as her flesh bubbled beneath his fingers. The way her breasts reacted to his hands was incredible and a perverse curiosity took him over. Taking her nipples in between his fingers, the Doctor was startled by Amy's reaction causing her to moan loudly and sharply, grinding her arse against his cock harder and harder, bringing a single moan to the Doctor's lips, much to Amy's amusement, "Oh Doctor… moaning without me even touching your cock… Oh… That's so fucking hot…"

Nodding, the Doctor felt Amy's hands wrap around the back of his head, pushing him slowly forwards and towards her chest. Unsure as to what she wanted him to do, he opened his mouth to ask, but ended up doing so too late. His lips were pressed against her nipple, parted just enough to allow the sensitive nub to push into his mouth, his tongue instinctively moving to lick it, causing her to moan loudly. The Doctor tried to move his hand away from her other breast, but Amy clamped her hand around it and held it in place, encouraging him to squeeze and grope her tit whilst she moaned loudly, relishing her fantasy becoming a reality, "The last time… I saw your cock… I wanted more than anything to fuck it. But I didn't have a condom…"

Pulling away from the Doctor, she let his lips leave her tit, her nipple glossy and a strand of saliva connecting the nub and his lip. Reaching down to her slippers, she pulled them off and retrieved a condom that she kept in them, especially for situations like this. One of her slippers had one of her regular condoms for her and Rory, whilst the other hand a secret one. An extra, extra-large condom that she made sure would be large enough for the Doctor and wouldn't rip in two when she rolled it on, "I came prepared this time…"

"What's a condom?" the Doctor asked as Amy pulled his jacket off his shoulders and ripped his bowtie out of its place, tossing It away as she moved swiftly onto unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt, biting her lip as his torso and belly were slowly revealed to her. Her heart was racing as she slowly undressed her childhood fantasy, making it a reality. It was tantamount to someone finally getting to shag their favourite celebrity.

"Condom? Do they not have like… space condoms or something?" Amy asked, confused as to the Doctor's complete lack of understanding when it came to such a simple sexual item. In fact, one of the most necessary sexual items. Pulling the shirt away from his body, she was pleasantly surprised by his physique. He certainly wasn't muscular or bulky, but he wasn't nearly as thin and lanky as she thought he'd be. Sliding down onto her knees, she began to unbuckle his trousers, eagerly anticipating her second look at his gorgeous hunk of man meat.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't really had to use one before…" the Doctor explained, the faint breeze blowing through the Tardis sending chills down his spine as Amy began to tug his trousers down and around his ankles, leaving the pair of boxers he wore in place. Gently planting soft kisses on his thighs, Amy loosened his shoes, throwing them aside, wanting to see the Doctor in his full form, without a single article of clothing, big or small.

"What? You like fucking the ladies raw?" Amy asked, remembering a few old boyfriends who had a distinct hatred of condoms and a complete lack of pull-out game. Luckily for her she managed to dodge pregnancy, but there were a few trips to the Doctor to make sure everything was right as rain.

"Raw? I don't really know. I honest, I haven't really… done that kind of thing with… someone," The Doctor explained, causing Amy to look up at him in shock, her eyes wide as she realised what he was saying. Her hands were still busy, removing his socks and tugging his trousers off entirely, leaving them both just in their underwear.

"You mean, you're a virgin? Oh… my… You are in for a treat, raggedy man!" Amy said excitedly. She hadn't really had sex with any virgins before, except for Rory and even then, he had enough experience watching explicit videos to understand the basics. This would be first ever fresh conquest and she was thrilled. Hooking her fingers inside the hem of his boxers, she explained what a condom was before revealing her prize, "A condom stops me from getting pregnant. And protects me from any weird space… alien… viruses."

Slowly, she pulled the Doctor's boxers slowly down his legs, his thick, bulbous cock springing free flopping down along his thigh, his tip glistening with pre-cum from Amy previous grinding. Breathing in sharply as she laid her eyes on the magnificent shaft once again. Tossing his boxers to one side, she tentatively brought her hands up to his shaft, wrapping her fingers delicately around the base of his cock, she angled it up towards her, getting her first proper look at his entire shaft in two years, "Fuck… It seems bigger. I can't believe you haven't used this before."

Before the Doctor could murmur a response, Amy silenced him with her mouth, leaning forwards and pressing the flat of her tongue against the tip of his cock, lapping up the delicious pre-cum that coated his glossy tip, replacing it with a thin layer of saliva. A faint moan drifting from her lips as the taste hit her tongue. The simple graze of her tongue against his cock was enough to claim the Doctor. His hands stretched out and he grasped the railing behind him, trying to steady himself as her tongue ran back and forth across his shaft, licking him as if he were a lollypop, moaning louder and louder with each eager lick.

Parting her lips, Amy gently suckled on the tip of his cock, her tongue continuing to dance back and forth across his head, collecting every delicious dribble of pre-cum and eagerly swallowing it. Closing her eyes and savouring the taste, Amy angled her position allowing her to slide her lips slowly down his shaft, his tip pushing deeper and deeper into her mouth. Prodding against the back of her throat, the Doctor's cock began to throb, pleasure coursing along his shaft as Amy's delightfully tight, wet mouth played havoc on his senses. Pre-cum flooding down her throat, causing Amy to gag slightly before swallowing it diligently, the taste of him lingering on her tongue.

Pressing the tip of his cock against the back of his throat, Amy swallowed, deepthroating six of his delicious inches, her throat flexing and tightening around the tip of his shaft. The sudden depth caused the Doctor to gasp, his hands flailing and clenching as he tried to stop himself from sliding off the end of the seat. Sliding on last inch into her throat, Amy felt her mouth crumble, her throat tightening immensely and pinning the Doctor's cock in place. Trying to push past it, she felt her body deny her the pleasure of deepthroating his entire length, relegating her to sucking only half of it. Her lips were stretched tightly around his shaft, his enormous thickness straining her jaw as she sucked on the first half of his cock, eager, but unable to take any more. Gagging and spluttering, Amy dribbled a mouthful of saliva down his shaft, emptying her mouth of the natural lubricant and using her hand to jerk his remaining seven inches, lubricating them to a glossy shimmer with her steady handjob.

Pulling her lips back along his cock, Amy began to bob her head up and down, sucking steadily and slowly, making sure her tongue moved around his cock swiftly and pleasurably. Moaning all the while, Amy sent delicious vibrations all along his cock, procuring more and more pre-cum from his cock. Her other hand, the one not jerking his cock off, dipped down along her stomach and rested above her panties, feeling the wetness of her pussy even through her panties. They were soaked. Her arousal seeping through the fabric as she gently ran her fingers along her cleft in tandem with her lips, sucking and stroking. Steadying his own hands, the Doctor rested one of his hands against her head, guiding and coaxing her along his cock, his lips parting as he moaned, "Oh Amelia…"

Those words caused Amy to melt, her childhood fantasies coming to life as she moaned lustily around his cock. Giving his cock a few more pumps, she plunged her lips faster and faster, her hand leaving her pussy, her fingers coated in her wetness. Bringing that hand to the Doctor's balls, Amy grasped them softly, gently massaging them, squeezing them and coating them in the wetness that linger on her hand. The combined pleasures of her mouth dragging lustily along his shaft, her hand jerking him off and her other hand massaging her balls was leading the Doctor closer and closer to his unwitting orgasm. The pleasures that he was feeling were immense and unbelievably new. Sure, he understood the fundamentals of human reproduction, the process being identical to that of Time-Lords, but he had never experienced the pleasurable sensation of it first hand before.

"Right big boy… I've been waiting two years to have this inside me. I'm not waiting another minute," Amy purred, plucking her lips from his shaft and running her tongue along her gorgeous lips. Stroking him a couple times, she reached down to where she had dropped the condom and tore it open with her mouth, being strangely adept at doing so. Rolling the condom down over the Doctor's cock, she bit her lip as it rolled all the way down to the base and stayed in place. Standing up, she turned around striding slowly over to the Tardis console and bending over. Reaching behind herself, she hooked her fingers inside her panties and rolled them down over her arse, revealing her pert, perfect ass cheeks to the Doctor. Dropping the panties, she stepped out of them and leaned over the console, wiggling her bum and saying, "Come and get it raggedy man…"

He didn't need to be told twice. Whilst he was hesitant at first, the pleasure elicited by Amy's mouth had turned his mind the other way. Leaping out of his seat, he crossed over to Amy, hesitant to touch her, figuring out what to do. Crouching down behind her, he glanced across her pussy and ass, using his limited prior knowledge to figure out exactly what to do. Standing up behind her, he tentatively reached forwards and placed his hands on her cheeks, his breath abandoning him as he did so. Peeling her cheeks apart, he spied her hole and gently placed the tip of his cock against it, pushing slowly forwards and finding unbelievable strain and resistance.

"Doctor… Wrong hole…" Amy winced, grunting as his fat cock head pressed snugly against her asshole instead of delicately sliding into her pussy. Chuckling as he pulled away, she reached behind her and grabbed his cock, pulling him towards the right one.

"There are two holes?" The Doctor asked clumsily, baffled by the idea. Watching Amy's hand guide his cock forwards, he moaned loudly as his cock was pressed against her warm, glistening pussy, her folds parting and allowing his cock to grind against her entrance.

"Oh… you have so much to learn," Amy moaned, gently sawing the tip of his cock back and forth across her pussy, savouring how his cock felt against her folds. Coating his shaft in her juices, she bit her lip as she gently pushed the tip against her hole, gasping as it slipped past her entrance and settled inside her. Breathing slowly, she let go of his shaft and steadied herself, the pleasure tingling in her quim enough to almost buckle her knees. Holding true, she subtly pushed her arse back, craving more of his cock inside her, practically begging him to slam it into her.

The Doctor was hooked. As soon as he felt his tip slip inside her, he wanted more. His hands instinctively grasped her hips, no longer uncertain about touching her and he slowly began to push forwards. Amy felt herself give away, her pussy lips parting to allow the Doctor's massive cock inside her. Her eyes widened as inch after inch stretched her beyond belief and every time she expected his crotch to smack against her bum, she was mistaken, with more cock splitting her in two, carving a path through her cunt with ease. Moaning continuously, Amy finally felt his pubic hairs graze her smooth, creamy flesh, making her groan in satisfaction, the entirety of his shaft lodged deep inside her pussy, giving her pleasure that she had never even imagined before.

Similarly, the Doctor was in heaven, his cock plunged balls deep in the softest, wettest, tightest place he had every experienced, his balls gently smacking against her glossy pink pussy. Savouring the sensation of her pussy wrapped around his shaft, the Doctor simply ground his crotch into her bum, the pair of them relishing the brilliant sensations invoked by his massive shaft. Breathing heavily, Amy let her eyes roll closed as she begged the Doctor, "Fuck me raggedy man. Fuck me please…"

Not entirely familiar with the words she was saying, the Doctor let his instincts take over as he slowly began to move his cock back and forwards, sliding a single inch in and out of her pussy, his cockhead bashing against her cervix with each deep, soft thrust. Grunting, the Doctor felt himself slowly get lost in the tightness of her hole, drawing more and more of his cock out of her pussy before sliding it back in, savouring the delicious sound of his balls smacking against the wet, sopping flesh of her glorious pussy.

"Mmmm…" Amy moaned, swallowing her bottom lip as she let the Doctor softly pound her. Deep down, she wanted the Doctor to pound her pussy hard and fast, but instead she opted for the slow and sensual option, deciding that there would be plenty of time for getting dirtier later. Moaning each time he slid back in, Amy could feel every ridge and vein of his cock, even through the condom, enjoying each bump as it moved back and forth inside her. Leaning her head down on the console, she dropped one of her hands down to her folds, her fingers sliding down along her slit to find her clit. Her thumb found it easily as she gently began to rub it back and forth, sending more pleasure through her pussy and causing the muscles inside her to tighten and clench around the Doctor's cock.

Speeding up, the Tardis filled with the sounds of his crotch colliding with her bum, the soft flesh of her cheeks beginning to ripple as he developed a slow, but powerful ryhthmn, pushing Amy forwards with each thrust, her breasts swaying below her. The power of his thrusts, kept knocking her hand away from her clit, causing her to resort to abandoning that endeavour. Her pussy was leaking incredibly, her thighs becoming glossy with her arousal as she neared her orgasm. Keeping her back to the Doctor, she leant back, standing up straight and wrapped her hands around his head, moaning as she twisted her head back and kissed him softly, the pair moaning into each other's mouths as the Doctor's slow thrusts brought Amy to her orgasm, "Ah, keep going Doctor! Please, I'm almost there. Fuck! Fuck me! Oh yes! Yeah! Oh… oh… ah… oh… yeah…"

Her orgasm hit her heard and fast, being more pleasurable than she could have even imagined. Her body rippled and shook, twitching and spasming as her pussy clenched down around the Doctor's cock, pinning his shaft in place as her pussy danced around his cock. Moaning loudly, her breathing getting stolen away from her, she let her chest rise and fall, riding out her orgasm and gently moving her arse back and forth, grinding it against the Doctor as she slowly came to the end. Coming to her senses, she noticed the Doctor's silence, his face indicating the sensations running through his body and she knew what was about to come.

Pulling herself of the Doctor's cock, she dropped to her knees in front of him, her hand jerking back and forth across his condom covered cock. She watched eagerly as his tip began to twitch beneath the latex and she lusted after a taste. The Doctor's first cumshot wasn't going to be wasted behind a rubber. Pulling the condom down towards his balls, she caused it to snap, the latex remaining clung to the base of his cock as his tip was revealed. Spitting on his shaft, she used her hand to jerk back and forth, milking his shaft and as she watched his balls begin to tighten, she smiled, closing her eyes and pointing his shaft towards her face.

It hit her hard and took her by surprise. The first stand stretched all the way from her chin to her hairline and she loved it. Another strand came, covering her cheek, before another spurted slightly lower, painting her breasts. More and more cum shot from his cock, his first ever orgasm being as large as one would expect. His balls had a lot of catching up to do. Several strands landed on her lips, although she didn't let her lips part. Despite her proclivity for blowjobs and downright whorish reaction to the taste of pre-cum, she hated tasting and swallowing cum. The feeling of it landing on her face was enough for her and as she continued to jerk the Doctor's cock off, she milked the last few strands of cum down onto her breast before opening her eyes and looking down at her cum covered tits.

"Christ Doctor… Saving up, eh?" Amy chuckled, collecting some of the cum on her fingers before looking up at the Doctor who couldn't formulate a response. Staggering backwards, he landed on the chair, his cock beginning to soften between his legs. Smirking at his lack of words, Amy rose to her feet, giving him one last look at her full naked body, "Glad I persuaded you into that?"

Nodding, the Doctor laughed slightly, his breath coming back to him as he collected himself, "You've made a bit of a mess of yourself…"

"Me? I wasn't the one who had buckets of cum loaded up and ready to shoot. Do you have like a shower or towel room in this place?" Amy asked looking around the console room and seeing a multitude of passageways leading away from the central room.

"Eh, yeah. Down that corridor and fourth door on the left," The Doctor smiled, breathing steadily as she smiled and began to stride down that way, her arse bouncing steadily along behind her. As the Doctor began to pick up his clothes, he saw her turn and smirk.

"Maybe If you're lucky, we'll do that again," Amy purred, biting her lip before bouncing away. Chuckling, the Doctor started to dress himself. Little did he know that Amy had no intention of wasting the time she had with him. It didn't matter if he was lucky, they were definitely doing that again. And often.

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! I do enjoy Amy as a character and I have some really interesting ideas as to where this story might go. So show it some love if you want to see more. I can't stress enough how much I appreciated reviews and the such!**

 **Going into the new year, I think I might continue this story more often than my Clara one, simply because I love Karen Gillan. (Who doesn't?!) and I think it would be more fun. But let me know your guy's opinions on who you prefer!**

 **Either way, I hope you have a good holiday season and enjoy my stories over the festive period. Everyone needs a holiday fap! And here is to a new year of joyous smuttiness!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasy Frustration

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope all is well. A new year and new ideas for this story. I hope to develop a more active readership. Whilst It's nice to see that people are reading the story (the numbers are really good) I would appreciate more feedback. I put a lot of effort into chapters so It's nice to get a few words of encouragement, critique or even ideas as to what I should write!**

 **Either way, keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read to the end where I will explain my upload schedule for this year! If you want to see more, read that so you know when more will be uploaded! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Yes, this chapter is a little early. I won't be around tomorrow to upload it so, have at it!**

Chapter 4: Fantasy Frustration

Having showered and being sufficiently refreshed. Amy sauntered slowly back to the console room, her clothes remaining flung across the room. Seductively swaying her hips back and forth, she had hoped to entice the Doctor into another quickie, her libido still running high as her both her childhood fantasy and her teenage fantasies were brought to life. And she was going to milk it for all it was worth. Or rather, milk him. Rounding the corner, she saw him dancing fervently around the console flicking switches and moving back and forth.

"Doctor?" she purred, propping herself up on one of the supports, turning her arse slightly so as to flaunt her most perfect asset. Biting her lip, she employed every seduction tactic she had ever learnt and made herself look as sultry as possible. Ruffling her hair, she flung it back over her shoulder and watched as the Doctor glanced over at her.

"Oh, yeah. Your clothes are on the chair," The Doctor said, completely glossing over her promiscuous positioning and what she would consider as an obvious flirtatious move. Although in the virgin mind of the Doctor, there was nothing different about her. Aside from her obvious nudity which still caused his cheeks to blush slightly, but not enough to draw him away from what he was doing.

"What would I be need clothes for?" Amy smirked, walking up to the console and placing her hands on the railing, pushing her bum out. Her arms pushed her breasts forwards as once again, she cocked her hips and put on a sultry smile. And once again, the Doctor brushed past her and leapt towards the door.

"Because you don't want to be naked for this!" The Doctor called, Amy sighing disappointedly before dispelling with any ideas of sex. Crossing over to her clothes, she pulled her nightie back on and slipped her slipper back into place. She took her panties and debated about putting them on, before pinging them deeper into the Tardis and rushing over to where the Doctor was. He flung the doors open and presented her with the gorgeous and simply stunning view of space, streaks of light rushing across the sky, dancing through stars and supernovas, her breath taken away and any erotic thought in her mind replaced with simple awe, "Go on. Take a step…"

Unsure of herself, she trusted the Doctor and stepped forwards, her body lifted upwards, drifting away. Before she could panic, she felt his hand grasp the base of her ankle holding her in place as she drifted back and forth, swaying in open space. And as Amy revelled in the majesty of space, the Doctor was faced with his delectable view. Amy's nightie drifted ever so slightly apart, giving him a clear, unhindered view of her bum, pert and decidedly perfect, shaking in the open vacuum of space. Her body twisted slightly, her pussy coming into view. And whilst moments ago, he recoiled in embarrassment at the sight of Amy's naked body, he gazed upon her most intimate parts and felt no shame. Instead a strange and perverse lust, his trousers tightening in a rather bizarre way that was entirely new to him. But not entirely unpleasing.

Pulling her back into the Tardis, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she gasped, the young woman looking into his eyes in strangely peculiar way. At least to the Doctor. Had any normal man looked into Amy's eyes at this point, he would see the unbridled urge to kiss. Her lips softly parted as she leaned ever so slightly forwards, the Doctor ducking out of her way as he saw something of more interesting note. Like a dog chases a car. Sighing once again, Amy tried to put such thoughts out of her mind, but found herself unable. The emotions of finally being on that adventure her younger self fantasised about carrying her.

"Look at that! That is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home," The Doctor grinned, his passion rubbing off on Amy as he took her by the hand and dragged her back into the Tardis, closing the doors behind her and running towards the console.

"Can we go out and see? I've always had a fantasy about a spaceship," Amy confessed, propping herself up on the console as the Doctor fiddled with a few knobs, embroiled in his own work.

"Of course, we can, but there's a thing. Wait? Fantasy?" the Doctor asked, unwittingly spurring Amy back into the mood as she followed him around the console, her hands trying to wander, but his movements being to quick and erratic to sufficiently follow.

"Yeah… I've always wanted to have a shag on a ship. A spaceship," Amy confessed, almost blushing, the prospect still seeming a little bit ludicrous in her own mind as she said it, the Doctor looking at her a little startled and almost a little cross.

"Always? You were a little girl a few hours ago!" The Doctor once more said, flicking a switch and setting the Tardis in motion, the pair of them clinging to the console as it flung madly around. Squealing, Amy focussed on keeping herself steady, until finally the Tardis crashed to a halt, her hair in a fizz, but the Doctor confident and composed, a skill born of experience.

"Yeah, well when I was a little girl, I wanted to see a spaceship. And when I grew up, I wanted to see a spaceship and… fuck on one. It's perfectly natural for girls to have fantasies," Amy berated, putting on a confidence as the Doctor strutted towards the door and flung it open, bursting out on the city streets of the Starship UK, "Besides, if you wanted PG Amy Pond, you should have come back when I was ten."

"Look at this! Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed as he marched out ignoring Amy, the childlike glee once more returning to the redhead's face as she saw the streets of a spaceship, a proper spaceship. Spiralling in awe, she staggered back and forth, breathing rapidly as she couldn't quite comprehend It all.

"This is unbelievable… like properly and utterly mad," Amy breathed as she turned around and looked at the Doctor, her sense of awe and bewilderment replaced with confusion. He was hunched over on the ground, observing a pint of water that he had wrenched from a young couples table, a look of bafflement on his face as stared at it intently, Amy a little jealous of the attention it was getting, "Doctor? Come on… Let's find…"

"The water? Look at it," The Doctor breathed as Amy wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away quietly apologising to the couple as she did so. Ignoring his pleas, Amy forewent any means of normal seduction and once again got straight to the point.

"If you want something wet, I've got just the thing. Come on, I have a fantasy," Amy said, pulling him through towards the wall in search of a maintenance cupboard or some secluded place for her to fulfil her fantasy, despite the Doctor's best attempts to quell such desires.

"Amy. You can't possibly…" he began only to have Amy turn around and snake a hand down to his crotch, firmly grabbing his balls and gently squeezing them enough to elicit a small amount of pleasure. Biting her lip, she watched the confusion on his face as she then gently began to squeeze them harder, the first pang of pain shooting across his body, "Ay!"

"You left me waiting for fourteen years. We're doing what I want," Amy smiled, finding a small maintenance cupboard and storming towards it, no longer taking the Doctor by the arm, but instead taking him by the crotch, the Time-Lord frantically looking around to ensure no one was looking.

"You can't possibly keep using that against me!" the Doctor squealed as Amy pushed the door to the cupboard open and pushed him inside, a salacious grin on her face as she did so, "There is a time and a place!"

"This is the time. And this cupboard is the place," Amy grinned, ducking inside and turning the light on. It wasn't entirely as futuristic as she had hoped, looking more like a standard Earth cupboard than anything else. But Amy was in too deep to give up now, "It's hardly the Enterprise, but beam me Scotty nonetheless…"

As she closed the door behind her, she slid immediately down onto her knees, wanting to relish his cock once more, despite having been intimately acquainted with it only an hour ago. Running her hands up and down his legs, she grinned eagerly up at him as he looked down at her, a little unsure of himself. Whilst he was certain there was something wrong with the Starship, the Doctor could hardly ignore the tightness in his trousers and a primal urge inside him reminded him of the pure and utter pleasure he had experienced prior. And whilst he couldn't read her signals before, she was being loud and clear. And who was he to deny her such pleasures. Running her hands up to his cock, she began to squeeze it through the thin fabric of his trousers, biting her lip as she realised he was already hard, a soft moan escaping her lips, "Oh… That is what I like to feel…"

"Oh yeah…" the Doctor moaned, his mind losing itself amongst the pleasure, rendering him at Amy's mercy, his body craving pleasurable relief despite every thought of sense he mustered to deny himself. Standing there somewhat awkwardly, like a timid schoolboy waiting to ask his crush out, the Doctor hardly emanated sex appeal. But Amy craved him nonetheless. She'd have to teach him a thing or two about seduction and building the mood, but for now. His cock was all she needed, and her eyes were trained eagerly on his crotch as her fingers worked nimbly to undo his trousers yet again. Tugging them down to his ankles, she practically ripped his boxers off, his cock springing free and grazing her cheek, a lusty grin etching itself on her face.

"That's it Doctor. Don't deny the fact that you wanted my lips around your cock," Amy purred, teasing him as his eyes rolled closed as his hands began to flex, clenching as she took his cock into both her hands, jerking back and forth like a greedy little girl. Watching as his lips fell open, she fantasised about all the things she would do with those lips. And she had all the time in the universe to enact such pleasures. She was near giddy with excitement, but not enough to halt her teasing of the Doctor. Lazily dragging her tongue along the side of his cock, she traced his entire length with one long, saliva trail, her demure and sultry gaze never leaving his face, "Tell me where you want my lips. Tell me Doctor…"

Sliding her tongue up and along his shaft, she slid his foreskin back and out of the way, revealing his thick bulbous and gorgeously plump cockhead, already glossy and slick with pre-cum. Her tongue swept across his tip, curving around the purplish mushroom, collecting the shimmering nectar and shallowing it eagerly, her lips planting themselves firmly against the side of his shaft, planting soft delicate kisses along his length, trailing down towards his heavy balls, already full again even after such a small window off time. Her hands continued to jerk him off, focussing on the top of his cock, milking more and more pre-cum, a bead dribbling down over his tip and landing on her hand. Finally, he moaned a few words, "I want them wrapped around my… around my…"

"Say it Doctor. Say it what you want," she ordered, pulling away and sliding her mouth back up to the tip of his cock, her hot breath running across his tip, causing him to groan, his hips thrusting instinctively forwards, hoping to catch her lips, but not being able. Amy had teased Rory enough to know the tricks and manoeuvres men would try and deftly dodged his thrust with a wry grin on her face.

"I want you lips around my cock," the Doctor finally conceded, Amy smiling wildly as she graciously complied. Leaning forwards, she parted her lips and slowly slid them across the tip of his cock, relishing the taste once more. Whereas her previous ministrations in the Tardis were swift and bolstered by immediate lust, she now took a more careful and measured approached, gently rolling her lips over the tip of his cock and enveloping his delicious head. Pre-cum poured rapidly onto her tongue as she greedily swallowed it, her tongue swirling and dancing across his cock with ease and eager lust, savouring each morsel of cock she could find.

Collecting a mouthful of spit, she dribbled it down the Doctor's cock, the substance leaving a glossy streak in it's wake, her hands quickly collecting as much as she could, smearing it across his shaft and using it to lubricate her slow and methodical jerking. Moaning, the Doctor glanced downwards, the sight of the young woman, slowly easing her lips down his shaft making him weak at the knees. Inching her lips slowly downwards, she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she possibly could without choking before holding his shaft in place, letting the man savour the tight depths of her Scottish throat, the young woman letting loose a few moans of her own which reverberated through his cock, sending ripples of pleasure through his body, all the while her hands continued jerking as steadily as she could, her eyes rolling closed.

Slowly and lustily, the musk of his cock driving her, Amy pulled his lips back along his shaft, the imprint of her mouth remaining as she dragged her lips way. The base of his cock was a glossy, sloppy shimmer, whilst the part that had been enveloped in her mouth was a cleaner gloss. Drawing herself all the way back up to his tip, she let her hands follow her movements, her fingers grazing his tip as she retracted her lips, planting a simple soft kiss on his bulbous head. She could feel her thighs sliding against one another, her juices lubricating her creamy flesh as her arousal built and build and built. Casting one more sultry look towards the Doctor, she decided that he was too

embroiled in the pleasure to acknowledge such eye contact. Returning to his cock, she parted her lips and swallowed.

Plunging her mouth back down along his cock, she hit her limit, halting and savouring the sensation of having cock lodged deep in her throat. Instead of ripping her lips back along his shaft, she took a slower and more measured pace, dragging her lips back along to his tip, her hand close behind. When only his tip remained, she plunged her lips back down swiftly, alternating on each stroke. Going deep and fast on the way down, but slow and methodical on the way up keeping the Doctor's cock in a constant state of pleasure and intensity. Building up the rhythm until It was slick and perfected, Amy grinned around his cock, moaning constantly as she melted away into her own personal fantasy. They were on the deck of a vast Spaceship, a massive glass window looking out onto the stars, her mouth full of delicious cock. The Doctor would lift her up, pin her against the wall and ravish her every crevice. Instead, she got a broom cupboard and a man too nervous to touch her. There was time to change all that though.

Giving his cock a few last strokes with her mouth, she plucked her lips from his length and planted a last kiss on the tip of his cock, her hands moving to smear the saliva across the purple head. Tracing her tongue along his cock, she let the slick muscle dance down his shaft, moving towards his balls, untouched by her silky and skilled tongue. Jerking him swiftly off with both her hands, she arched her back and positioned herself beneath his shaft, her lips lingering near his balls, waiting for the moment to lunge forwards and capture one of the sensitive bulbs of flesh. Reaching forwards, she parted her lips and took one of his balls into her mouth, causing the Doctor to moan, a new avenue of pleasure bestowed upon him, his balls tingling deliciously. Running her tongue across the small mouthful, she played with it, playfully batting it with her tongue whilst suckling eagerly on the organ. Popping It out of her mouth, she watched it sway back and forth, delightfully glossy and slick. Lunging forwards, she took his other ball into her mouth affording it the same sumptuous treatment until it too was silky and slick. Plucking both her lips and hands away from his cock, she rose to her feet and turned around.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," she moaned, gathering the loose fabric of her nightie up around her waist, revealing her plump bum to the Doctor. Bending over, she presented herself, biting her lip as she waited for the delicious sensation of a thick cock prying her folds apart to fill her body.

"What about the… plastic bag thing?" The Doctor asked, striding forwards and reaching out to touch her bum, but flexing his fingers instead, unsure as to what he should do and whether he was allowed to touch her alluring and strangely perfect arse.

"Plastic what? Oh, the condom… bollocks…" Amy groaned, standing up straight, her nightie falling back into place, as she kicked off her slippers. Picking each one up, she looked for a second condom, her frustration growing as she realised that she had only kept a single one on her. A foolish mistake in retrospect. Checking the pockets of her clothing, she pulled the outfit over her head, displaying her body in full as she fumbled around through fabric, tossing it to the ground in frustration and leaning against the wall, "I should have brought more… bugger… Just fuck me without it…"

"What about pregnancy and… space diseases…" the Doctor asked as she turned back around, desperate to get her rocks off, but quietly disappointed in the fact that she'd have to wait. She could hardly come back to Rory with a baby. A space baby. He'd freak out.

"I don't care… I do care… Fuck…" she sighed, turning back around and facing the Doctor with a disappointed face, her fantasy off fucking on a spaceship being postponed. Watching, she saw the Doctor start to pull his trousers up and shot him down with a confused look, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed? You don't have…" The Doctor said, bent over at the waist, looking up at her, his eyes level with her glossy quim, her folds glistening and almost sparkling as she folded her arms. Her disappointment dissipated and was replaced with her usual sultry smirk.

"That doesn't mean we're gonna stop. We don't need a condom to get our rocks off. On your knees big boy…" Amy purred, resting a hand on the Doctor's head, gently grasping his hair and pushing him down to the floor, his eyes running along her long slender legs as she loomed over him, a sexy smirk on her lips as she brought his face closer to her pussy, the Doctor unsure as to what she was implying. Looking up at her, baffled, she quickly pointed out what she wanted from him, "Go on. Have a lick."

"A lick?" the Doctor asked, unsure. There was a strange urge in him that was guiding him closer and closer, the reminder that she so lavishly licked his cock lingering his brain. Every gentlemanly part of him was telling him to return the favour. Nodding, she guided his face forwards towards her folds, waiting for him to use his tongue for something worthwhile. Extending the flat of his tongue, her licked her entire pussy from bottom to top in one swift movement, Amy moaning loudly before he pulled away, looking expectantly up at her. Confused as to why he had stopped she looked down at him as was met with vapid confusion. Growing tired of the game, she simply succumbed to the carnal lust and used her grip around his head to pull his face towards her, burying his lips in hers and moaning loudly as she gently humped his face with her crotch.

His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist, his palms grasping her plump bum cheeks, inadvertently pulling her pussy harder against his face. Buried amidst her slick flesh, the Doctor kept his tongue inside his mouth. Not that the taste of her pussy was explicitly bad, in fact it was quite nice, but the sudden plunge deep into her hole took him by surprise. Tightening the grip around his head, she guided him into place, trying to get his tongue to slide out of his mouth, but settling for the pleasure his jagged face provided. Wriggling his nose into her folds, it pressed snugly against the sensitive button that was her clit, moaning loudly as it did so. Grinding her hips forwards, she gently moved her pussy up and down his face, his chin dribbling with her juices as his lips were wrapped tightly around the entrance to her hole.

Finally, he succumbed to the urge and let his tongue slide out from between his lips, a gasp coming from Amy's lips as she leant back against the wall, supporting her pleasure ridden knees that were about to buckle. His tongue pushed forwards, slipping deep into Amy's hole and wriggling back and forth, sending waves of pleasure through the young girl's body, her breath going ragged as her stomach almost convulsed. She had forgotten just how sweet the pleasures of oral were and with the Doctor's surprisingly experienced tongue darting back and forth, she knew she was in for a treat. The Doctor had no idea what he was doing, following the moans and groans from Amy as guidance, licking the parts of her that made her moan the most, all the while savouring the way she tasted. Whilst, the idea of letting his tongue go wild on someone's nether regions was a repulsive idea to the Doctor, in practice he found himself quickly relishing it, pushing any other thoughts from his mind.

Letting go off his head, Amy let him pull away for a moment to breathe, giving her a brief moment of respite away from the concentrated pleasure of his tongue. Looking at her slit, the Doctor saw his glisten even more, her thighs going glossy as more and more of her juices leaked from her hole. Wiping his mouth, he kept one hand on her arse cheeks, using it to stabilize his position, any hesitation he once had dispelling itself. His other hand dropped down to his cock, furiously jerking it back and forth, mimicking the moments Amy had performed upon him to great success, his cock throbbed and pulsated in his hand, urging him to dive back into Amy's pussy eagerly and much to Amy's perverse lustful glee.

Meaning to plunge his tongue back into her hole, the Doctor inadvertently missed, his tongue sliding up along her folds and finding her clit. As he grazed her sensitive button, Amy almost collapsed, her knees weakening, the Doctor's grip on her bum being one of the only things keeping her up right. Grabbing his head, she used it to steady herself as the Doctor found his next target. Her folds had pried themselves apart, her arousal opening her like a flower, leaving her clitoris on display. Gently flicking his tongue across it, he heard a chorus of pleasured moans come from her lips, Amy snaking a leg over the Doctor's shoulder, spreading herself wider and giving her more support. Wrapping his tongue around her, clit he gently suckled on it, attacking and pleasing it as best he could, feeling Amy convulse above him as pleasure surged through her delectably perfect body.

Wanting desperately to cum, Amy slid a finger down behind herself, her new position allowing access to her pussy from the rear. Bending over slightly, she pressed a finger against her entrance, weaving it in amongst her folds whilst the Doctor eagerly lapped at her clit. Slowly, but surely, she eased the finger inside herself, her pussy considerably looser having had the Doctor plunged deep inside her. Moaning all the same, she let her other hand find her breast, gently squeezing the sensitive mound, her fingers finding her nipple. It was already rock hard, her arousal handling it for her. The combined pleasure of the Doctor's tongue, her finger which was swiftly joined by a second digit and the attention she was affording her nipples was taking her towards the edge. Sure, she would have wanted to be brought to this orgasmic end by the Doctor's cock, but this would work all the same.

The Doctor was also getting to his end, his hand being more than enough to inch him closer to orgasm. He hadn't jerked off before and thus the new realm of pleasures was overwhelming on his cock. Combine that with Amy's rather delectable attentions to his cock with her mouth and he was readying to explode across the floor of the cupboard. Grunting, he stroked himself to his end, unloading another massive load across the floor, slightly smaller than the one that he delivered Amy, but large nonetheless. The moans that he elicited shook through Amy's clit, causing her to convulse and be pushed over the edge, her body rippling and spasming. Her hands left her pussy and breasts and latched onto the Doctor's head, riding his face as she relished the toe-curling pleasure of another orgasm. Her pussy clenched around the Doctor's lips for a couple moments, until she relaxed, flopping against the wall of the cupboard breathless.

"Don't think… Don't think…" Amy smiled, recovering from the orgasm and latching her hand around the Doctor's bowtie. Pulling him upwards so that he was face to face with her, her trademark sultry smile on her lips as she purred, "Don't think that this means you don't owe me a fuck on a spaceship."

Leaning forwards, she gently pecked him on the lips, everything in her body wanting to pull him into a deep and passionate kiss, but her mind telling her to wait for such a pleasure. Leaving the Doctor, she dressed herself and strutted out to explore the ship, leaving the Doctor standing there, a confused look on his face as he said to himself, "But the Tardis is a spaceship?"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know if you did or didn't. What you'd like to see and what you don't want to see. I read all the reviews and respond where and if I can. I also really enjoy PM's so feel free to send me one if you have any questions or suggestions!**

 **Now, to explain my upload schedule plan. For the first part of year at least, I will be uploading two chapters a week (minimum). I will be keeping the weekly upload for Sensations of Shemales with the other chapter being either the Hunger Games or Doctor Who. Those two will alternate and become fortnightly. I will try and upload a chapter for both Doctor Who stories, but might not be able to. However, if Amy's story gets update one fortnight then either only Clara's story or both will be updated the next fortnight.**

 **As for my other stories and why they won't be being updated, here is the reason. I don't have the drive to write Modern Family anymore and don't want to pump out a poor-quality product just to keep people happy. A Song of Grunts and Moans will be updated whenever I feel like it. So, if I get finished with the chapters I have planned for that week and feel like writing more, that'll be what I write. I will be doing a proper story for game of thrones using (Game of Moans: Fuck or be Fucked) but that needs planning so won't be ready for a while. The same for A Song of Shemales and Futas. Once that is planned, I'll get started.**

 **Hope that all makes sense. If not, pop me a PM or a review and I'll try and answer it. See you in two weeks for a chapter I'm not sure about. Might be a Queenly bit of lesbianism or some robotic indulgences. We'll see ;**


	5. Chapter 5: A Queen's Ransom

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you are all well and have been keeping busy whilst awaiting this next chapter. I always enjoy writing Amy's story as Karen Gillan is absolutely stunning and there is not enough quality smut fiction featuring the redhead in my opinion. Most stories are a little… lax in their details which is where the heart and soul of smut is. I like to think I'm alright at it but let me know!**

 **This time, Amy once more in search of fulfilling her fantasy, finds a way in which she could possibly find the relief of a good old-fashioned cock. At least, as best she can. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5: A Queen's Ransom

"What, you're fifty now? No way!" Amy exclaimed as she was marched into the Royal Apartments, the Queen leading them into the room, the Doctor instantly beginning to question everything, his eyes fixed on the porcelain mask that Liz had thrown him, unable to quite comprehend that one tiny detail that always alluded him. Lifting it to his face, he ran his finger along the rim, unable to place it as the Queen turned sharply around, looking directly at Amy with an inquisitive and peculiar smirk on her face.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps," Liz smiled, eyeing Amy up and down for the first time properly, the Queen surprised that she didn't have the good sense to do so earlier. Recoiling somewhat at the smell that doused Amy, she couldn't help but smirk, "Are you Scottish? You sound Scottish?"

"And you always wear this in public?" the Doctor asked, striding over to the Queen and holding it up to her face, the seamless fit being as ominous as it was unexplainable. Yet to the Queen and Amy it seemed as if it was the Doctor speaking in tongues and not them.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting," Liz explained, casually snatching the mask and setting it atop a small bust of her head before unclasping the brooch on her cloak and folding it across a chair. Turning back to Amy, Liz said with a wry and salacious grin, "Definitely Scottish."  
"Air-Balanced Porcelain. Stays on by itself because it Is perfectly moulded to your face," the Doctor explained, finally piquing the Queen's interest as she looked at him with a vapid and confused face, Amy mimicking such baffled emotion as she tried desperately to figure out the Doctor's train of thought, only to be met with the fact that not even he could piece it all together, "Ah! I'm missing something. None of it makes sense. I hate puzzles like this. They never make any sense until you find the last piece. Why can't we just start with the last piece for once?"

"Well, at any case. I have business with your friend. I'll leave you here to… do what you're doing," Liz smiled, taking Amy's hand and dragging her up the stairs and through a small doorway. The space opened up into a lavish red velvet orgy of fabrics. The room was brilliantly decorated with curtains and silks, a large open bed taking centre stage with cushions and pillows that would make even the craziest hoarder blush. The Queen strutted forwards unfastening, her belts and dropping her guns to one side as Amy stood baffled and confused, Liz breaking her empty gaze, "The shower Is over there. Might want to clean yourself up."

"Clean myself up? What for?" Amy asked, glancing into the next room and seeing a white tiled shower. Flopping back onto the bed, Liz began to unfasten her boots, stripping away the fabric that occluded her dark flesh, Amy slowly beginning to clue in, but nearly enough to be certain.

"I love it. That accent. I ain't ever shagged a Scottish girl. Should be fun," she grinned salaciously, Amy taken aback by the woman's forwardness, but not entirely opposed to the notion. If truth be told, being swallowed by some massive monster wasn't exactly the greatest boost to her self-confidence and she was hardly feeling sexy. But knowing that somehow, through all that, she had managed to woo a Queen? That made her blush slightly, "I hope you Scots are as kinky as they say."

"So, you just invite every random girl into your bed when you meet them?" Amy asked, propping herself up against the wall and smiling as she folded her arms. The Queen kicked off her second boot and slid up onto her feet, strutting over to Amy, a promiscuous smile on her face.

"Only ones like you," she smiled, brushing a hair out of Amy's eyes and eliciting a giggle of disbelief from the redhead as the Queen of the Starship UK used a cheesy line that Amy had heard three dozen times from three dozen different drunken idiots.

"Oh… So, I'm special?" Amy asked, putting her own salacious smirk onto her lips as she eyed up the Queen's lithe and delicious body. She reminded her of Mels, only Liz was a little fuller in places and carried herself a little better. A Queen had to look good all day, every day and so she knew how to stand in order to… accentuate herself.

"Let's just say, my life isn't exactly as full of sex as I would like. So, when I meet a Scottish redhead, I get to fuck her. Do you know why I get to fuck her?" Liz smiled, wanting to kiss the young redhead, but being put of by the lingering smell, "Cause I'm the bloody Queen!"

With that, Liz sharply spanked Amy's arse, setting a fire beneath the young girl's legs as she sauntered over to the shower, leaving the Queen to strip herself down. Not wasting any time, Amy pulled her nightie up over her head and kicked her panties to one side, her naked body once more exposed. She did enjoy simply being naked. Walking over to the shower, she switched it on and hastily washed herself, not bothering with the usual sensual poses and slow and pleasurable massage, often culminating with a couple fingers sinking themselves inside her. Cleaning herself up, she grabbed a towel and quickly dried herself, knowing that there were going to be far more lucrative pleasures to sample once she had cleaned herself up. Sufficiently dried, she debated getting dressed once more, but opted to simply go for it. Why did she have to act coy when the Queen's intentions were so plainly laid before her. Sure, it was a little bizarre to be asked to fuck by someone only moments after meeting them, but so many one-night stands were born of far less contact. Why should she be so reserved when a luscious lady such as Liz offered her such a bountiful opportunity. A very bountiful opportunity indeed.

Sauntering slowly around the corner of the room, Amy's immediate reaction was to slip back into her sultry and seductive demeanour, the one that she had enthusiastically used to win the Doctor's affections, despite his rather blunt and uninterested reactions most of the time. Draping herself on the doorframe, Amy flung her hair back over her shoulder and found the Queen's gaze. She was almost naked herself, wearing only a pair of dark maroon panties, a set of black stockings, decorated with delicate red bows, suspended by a garter belt of similar dainty design. Not the typical attire of a Queen, but definitely fitting for the situation. As Amy entered the room, Liz turned her head, the eager lustful grin reappearing as she rose to her feet and walked over to the young redheaded girl, her hands running up and down her pale and creamy skin, eventually finding Amy's sweet, slick cunt, a finger easing its way inside the young girl as the Queen smiled, "The carpets match the drapes. That's what I like to see."

"Well, I'd bet you have some very nice carpets yourself…" Amy purred and moaned, her hand slipping down to Liz's panties, moving to slide inside them before the coloured woman grabbed her hand and wrenched it away, a smirk on her face as she did so, Amy immediately taken aback by just what was happening.

"I know your type. Hot, sexy and you know it. You own it. Flaunt what your momma gave you. Round tits and a nice bubble butt. Hike your skirt up a little higher and bat your eyelids and every man falls at your knees begging to do what you want. I'm not some man who you can seduce. You're in my kingdom now sweetheart and I'm the bloody Queen," Liz smiled, three of her fingers plunging deep into Amy's pussy without warning, instantly destroying Amy's confident and sexy allure, her lips parting as her legs went weak. Her free hand lunged at Liz's hand, trying to slow her fingering down so that she could adjust to the immense pleasure. Despite having had the Doctor's thick and veiny cock inside her, she wasn't nearly as loose as she thought she would be and the sudden intrusion had her quivering completely at the Queen's mercy, with Liz savouring every morsel of the young girl's subservience, "So for once you are going to do what someone else says for once, aren't you?"

"Yes… Oh, fuck yes…" Amy moaned, feeling Liz's fingers curl upwards, gently rubbing her g-spot and almost forcing Amy onto her knees. Her thumb curved up towards Amy's clit, gently massaging and running circles across the sensitive nub and causing Amy's legs to start to shake, Liz's sensitive and skilled hands working wonders on the young Scottish girl's pussy, making her normal dominant side bleed away into pure and simple submission. Letting go of Amy's hand, Liz watched as Amy wrapped both her hands around Liz's wrist, trying to curb the incredibly pleasurable sensations running rampant through her pussy. She didn't want them to stop, but simply wanted a slower descent into the deep and intense pleasure.

"Yes, what?" Liz asked, her voice stern and commandeering, the very enunciation bringing a soft whimper to Amy's lips. Liz was on the verge of moaning herself. It had been far too long since she sampled the pleasures of another human and even longer still since she savoured such and busty and bountiful young bombshell. And she was going to savour every minute and every morsel of divine pleasure she could muster from the young girl. Whether it be through torturous words or a firm hand, she was going to enjoy this.

"Yes, your majesty…" Amy whimpered meekly with a delicate moan, Liz joining her with a soft moan herself as the redhead gave herself over. With that Liz began to ease her finger in and out of the young girl, gently fucking her with the three digits, feeling the girl sink lower and lower, her knees bending more and more as they became increasingly unable to support herself. With her free hand, the Queen indulged in the sight that she had been admiring for quite a while. The young girl's soft, round and deliciously sized breasts. They were larger than her own, with the Queen unfortunately being rather ungifted in the chest region, her tits barely being large enough to fill a hand. It meant they were manoeuvrable, but didn't have the lusty appeal that Amy's ample, burgeoning chest provided. Her free hand grasped one of Amy's tits, not massive, but perfectly formed for her lithe and toned body, her nipples already hard in the chill of the cool breeze. Rubbing her thumb back and forth across the sensitive nub, Liz brought a noticeable moan to the young redhead's lips, discovering her sensitive chest.

Leaning back against the wall, Amy tried desperately to keep herself on her feet. Her hands finally let go of Liz's wrist allowing the Queen full access to her slick and quivering cunt. Moving her fingers quicker and quicker inside her pussy, Liz filled the room with soft wet slapping sounds as her fingers delved deeper and deeper into the young girl's folds, her thumb furiously attacking her tiny and sensitive clit. Gently tweaking Amy's nipple, Liz wanted to force the girl onto her knees with a delirious orgasm, proving her dominance. Her hair was slick from the shower, but as the pleasurable hand between her thighs worked faster and faster her body began to gleam with a thin layer of sweat, her hair clouding her face as her orgasm neared her young and thin body. Shuddering closer and closer, Amy couldn't quite believe how close she had been brought in such a short time. Opening her eyes, she was met with the luscious smile of the Queen, hungering for the redhead's pussy to clamp down and spasm in delicious orgasm.

Finally, the pleasure flooded over, her pussy shuddering with a sensational orgasm, the Queen not letting up as her pussy began to tighten. Moaning and squealing loudly, Amy held herself on her feet for as long as she could, her quim tingling and spasming, the tightness of her pussy clutching at Liz's fingers, drawing them deeper into delicious pussy. As her orgasm subsided, Amy's legs gave away and she slumped against the floor, her thighs slick and coated in her juices. Lifting her soaking fingers to her lips, Liz suckled at her own digits, savouring the sweetness of Amy's pussy, cleaning her fingers entirely of her slickness before lowering her lips to Amy's chin and lifting the girl's face up to look at her, a salacious smirk of expectation on the coloured woman's face as Amy fought to control her rapid breath. Purring, the Queen ordered, "Now lick your Queen's cunt like a good little girl."

Grinning in response, Amy composed herself, her hands finding Liz's legs and running slowly up towards her panties. Grasping the woman's hips, she pulled her body closer to her lips before reaching up and hooking her fingers inside Liz's panties. Before she could peel them away, she felt a hand playfully slap hers, the Queen leaning over her and gently tapping her lips as if to imply that Amy should be opting for a more intimate approach to stripping the woman. Nodding, Amy lowered her hands before leaning forwards with her lips and realising that the Queen's garter belt was in the way of her panties. Unhooking the suspending bands of fabric with her mouth, Amy ran her tongue along the outside her underwear, tracing the growing wet patch with her lips, pushing the red fabric in amongst the Queen's folds, making her moan. Biting the hem of her underwear, Amy slowly peeled the woman's panties away, letting them bunch around her knees as her pussy was revealed in it's entirety.

Taken aback by the Queen's pussy, Amy was a little daunted. Instead of the neatly trimmed and shaven pussy that Amy had between her legs, Liz's was far unrulier. Trimmed in places, her crotch was a nest of hair, hiding away her sopping wet and glossy folds. Uncertain as to where to begin, Amy leant forwards and wriggled her tongue into place against her pussy, doing as she would do whenever she and Mels fucked one another. Sliding her tongue along each of Liz's slick and delicious folds, she moaned at the taste of the delectable woman, her pussy dripping with delicious juices which Amy readily lapped at. Hesitant to lift her hands once more to the woman's body for fear of having them slapped once more, Amy had to get more intimate than she usually would, her nose being buried amidst the Queen's folds, gently rubbing and grinding against the sensitive parts of her pussy as her tongue diligently and eagerly searched for the most sumptuous and sensitive areas of her sweet, delicious quim.

Moaning audibly, Liz lowered one hand to Amy's head, gently weaving her fingers in amongst the girl's delicate hair and taking a firm grip on her head, guiding her eager and experienced tongue to the most pleasurable spots in her pussy. As she wasn't inclined to entertain very many people, she rarely kept her pussy in a desirable state. When it was only her own fingers begging access, she hardly needed to lay out a sufficient runway. And she didn't have time to tend to herself before Amy was done in the bathroom. But from the lunging tongue that was burrowing its way steadily towards her entrance, Liz knew that it wasn't as big a problem as she had imagined. Hollowing her stomach, she took a deep breath in, her legs not weakening, but shaking slightly as Amy's nose unwittingly graze the woman's clit as her tongue begged access to her entrance, pushing past her folds to wriggle deeper into her glossy and tight pussy, the Queen pushing her pussy forwards in desperate attempts for more relief.

Grinding her pussy against Amy's face, Liz moaned as the simple act of Amy moving her chin, plunged her body into pleasure, the redhead eagerly eating out her quim, her tongue finally finding the entrance to Liz's pussy and eagerly plunging her entire tongue as deep as she could inside. Gasping, Liz increased the fervour of her grinding, lifting her bum up and down slightly as she started to fuck herself on Amy's tongue, using the slick muscle to impale herself ever so slightly. Amy, disregarding any previous orders as to not touch the Queen, lunged her hands upwards grasping her bum and pulling at her pert, almost flat cheeks, pulling her hips forwards and allowing Amy deeper access to her tight, clutching and delicious pussy. Moaning into her folds, Amy felt a second hand latch itself onto her head, moving it from side to side, Liz relishing the way Amy's nose flicked back and forth across her sensitive clit, sending bursts of sublime pleasure through the Queen's body, her orgasm already building in her stomach, growing with every subtle and slight move Amy's adept and skilled tongue made.

Pulling her tongue out of Liz's pussy, Amy swiftly darted it upwards, the slick muscle prying apart the Queen's folds and finding the sumptuously sensitive button that was her clit, the Queen's breath catching in her throat as Amy deftly attacked the most sensitive part of her body. Biting her lip, Liz trailed a hand up towards her breasts, gently grabbing and groping at the flesh. Despite being rather small, they were still sensitive to touch and made her moan softly as Amy's tongue curled around her clit, flicking the bean back and forth with her skilled tongue. Amy found herself moaning into Liz's pussy, the taste of her slick quim being divine in the redhead's mind, her tongue eagerly lapping the most slick and juicy parts of her hole. Clawing and gripping Liz's arse cheeks a little to hard, Amy forgot that she was devouring a Queen and slid deeper and deeper into the pleasures of lesbianism that she had always loved, the was her pussy tasted reminding her intimately of Mels, the redhead lusting after her best friend's cunt.

Amy once again found her pussy itching for attention. The orgasm she had been given by the Queen's feverous fingers was something quite spectacular, but after eagerly devouring the woman's slick and silky hole, Amy was once more needing a soft caress. Or a hard one depending on Liz's particular wants. Taking her nipple in between her fingers, Liz gently tweaked the nub, her hips moving back and forth as she started to forcibly grind herself against Amy's face, rubbing and writhing with pleasure. Holding Amy's face in place, Liz didn't let her move, instead riding the young girl's face, lips and nose for her own pleasures, guiding the sensitive portions of her pussy into the right place to achieve her long-desired orgasm, her body tingling and spasming as she rode faster and faster, bringing herself to her brilliant and orgasmic end. Finally, her body began to shudder, her pussy quivering and shaking, clamping down on Amy's tongue which she had slipped back inside herself. As her pussy spasmed and seized, Liz's hole trapped Amy's tongue inside her, forcing her to ride out her orgasm alongside her, much to Amy's eager delight as she tasted and savoured the delicious juices of the Queen one last time before finally being let go and allowed to breathe a deep and heavy breath, the two women silently panting to themselves before Liz once again took charge.

"Fuck me. You know how to use your tongue. I could do with keeping a girl like you around," Liz sighed, kicking her panties away from her ankles and sauntering slowly over towards her bed, reaching into the bedside table and searching for something, allowing Amy an opportunity to pull herself up onto her feet. It was an interesting prospect. Being at the beck and whim of such a luscious Queen, purely kept around for the lusty purpose of eating her pussy whenever she desired. Staggering after her, Amy was about to open her mouth when Liz turned and thrust an item into her hands and said, "Put it on."

Looking down, Amy turned the item over in her hands, knowing instantly what it was. She had always wanted one and she and Mels always had plans to get one and try it out. Although, Amy really wanted it just to use it with Rory and see how far she could get him to go. It was a strap-on. A fairly big one. Made of rubber, it was perfectly moulded and sculpted into the form of a thick throbbing cock. Naturally, it was big and black. Around nine inches if Amy had to guess, and attached to a leather harness inlaid on the idea with soft red silk and a small dildo that sat inside the wearer's pussy allowing for a small amount of pleasure to be gleaned as the wearer fucked her companion. Confused, Amy assumed that if they were to be using such a device, the Queen would much prefer the dominant role, "Liz… I mean, your majesty. Surely you'd want to do the fucking?"

"Nah, boring innit? Besides, I'm the Queen. I never get a good fucking. I bet the Scottish give good hard fuckings, eh?" Liz lamented, rolling onto the bed and presenting her royal arse to Amy, her pussy glistening amongst her hairy crotch, begging for a fuck. Amy was of the same mindset as the Queen. She wanted a good fuck. She wanted her fantasy of fucking on a spaceship. As soon as the strap-on was brought into the equation, she assumed she might just get that fantasy, albeit in a more tenuous way. Sure, she had technically fucked on the ship, with the lesbian encounter with the Queen counting in its own way, but Amy wanted to be shagged, fucked and pounded by a cock. But it seemed that in keeping with her luck, she'd be deprived of a thick shaft once more. Either way, Amy wasn't going to pass up a chance to fuck a Queen with a strap-on.

Loosening the straps to fit her plumper figure, Amy slid the toy on and into place, sliding the tiny dildo into her own pussy, moaning as it settled itself inside her cunt. Tightening the straps, Amy gently wiggled her hips, silently giggling as the shaft shook back and forth. Now she knew what it was like for boys. Pushing those thoughts aside, Amy mounted the bed, sidling up behind Liz and resting her hands on her soft, pert bum cheeks, gently peeling them apart to revealing her tight constricted asshole and the glistening folds of her pussy. A part of Amy wondered if she could get away with jamming the entire length of the fake cock deep inside Liz's tight, Queenly arse, but she quickly put such thoughts behind her, knowing full well that she could probably be executed or something for such a rough treatment of the royal monarch.

Shuffling forwards, Amy slid the tip of her cock along Liz's folds, her shaft prying the Queen's pussy lips apart and bringing a soft moan of pleasure to the coloured woman's lips. Gently grazing her clit, Amy finally settled at her entrance, worming the tip of her cock slowly inside until it was settled inside her slick, orgasm sensitive cunt. Moaning in unison, Amy's pussy being stimulated by the small dildo shifting inside her own pussy, the pair of them let their eyes roll closed, their power play dissipating and being replaced by a mutual urge for simple, sumptuous pleasure. Taking the Queen's hips in her hand, Amy mimicked what Rory would do, gently thrusting forwards, each inch of her fake black cock carving easily through the Queen's snatch until finally, her crotch was pressed snugly against the Queen's pert bum cheeks, her Queenly cunt impaled in its entirety on her strap-on, their tandem moans filling the room as they savoured the pleasure the other provided.

It was Liz that moved first, desperate for a proper shag. Shifting forwards on her knees, she pulled a few inches out of her pussy before impaling herself once again, the wet slap of flesh colliding filling the room as Amy clued in and started to softly thrust back and forth, each of her movements going as deep as she could possibly go. Pulling the Queen back onto her thrusts, Amy quickly worked up an immensely pleasurable rhythm, both of the moaning loudly, echoed by slapping flesh and Amy's rough pawing treatment of Liz's butt cheeks. Grabbing and pulling at the flesh, Amy dropped her thumb down to the Queen's rear entrance, casually rubbing it out of force of habit. Mels had developed a proclivity for a little more anal treatment. She still didn't like being fucked up there but relished the sensation of having a thumb or a finger plunging deep inside. The simple graze incited a groan of approval from Liz, the Queen pushing herself backwards onto Amy's thrusts, meeting her cock halfway and subsequently amplifying the pleasure immeasurably.

Taking that as her cue, Amy dribbled a mouthful of saliva down onto her thumb, gently smearing the lube across the Queen's arsehole. Whilst it was generally considered that such pleasures were perverse and frankly unladylike, Liz still found herself experimenting on lonely nights and had grown quite fond of using her fingers on both her sumptuous holes. Easing it forwards, Amy sped up her fucking in a hope of drowning out the initial pain of anal entry with pleasure. Hammering her hips back and forth, Amy finally plunged her thumb inside the Queen's bum, the woman groaning loudly and resting her head on the pillows, pushing her bum further up into the air and sinking more of the redhead's digit into her welcoming and pleasure riddled arse. Fucking her slow and steadily, Amy focussed on wriggling her thumb deeper and deeper into the Queen's arse, knowing that it would the thing that made the woman cum. The perverse eroticism of what society deemed as forbidden pleasure for one such as her was inciting a fire in her pussy that was drenching her thighs in her arousal, the slapping sounds of Amy's fucking becoming louder and louder as her pussy grew wetter and wetter.

Amy's pussy was similarly pleasured, though not nearly as much as Liz's. The simple tiny little dildo was strangely pleasurable in the sense that it had no right to be, considering its size. But it's ability to shift back and forth inside her with the slightest of movements was what made it so pleasurable. Even drawing her hips back sent bursts of intense and sumptuous pleasure surging through her body, but as Amy feared, it wouldn't be enough to bring her to her orgasm. Easing her thumb forwards, Amy managed to finally push it all the way in, Liz's rear end trapping the digit inside her as her bum clamped down In a pleasurable haze. Grunting in painful pleasure, Liz halted her movements, letting Amy take charge in slamming her hips forwards, fucking her harder and harder, all the while wriggling her thumb back and forth inside her arse, making her body seize and quiver in sumptuous pleasure, a thin layer of sweat coating both luscious woman's body's, making them glow in a way that was utterly sensational.

Finally, Liz's second orgasm of the night crashed through her body, this one more intense than the last as her holes clenched and spasmed, her body shuddering slightly as she squealed obscenities into the pillows before her. Unable to move her thumb, Amy focussed on her hips, knowing from experience the incredible pleasure that could be derived from fucking even after an orgasm. There was something that a woman so sensitive after such divine and intense pleasure, that a few seconds of continued sex would be heaven upon her body. Sliding her hips back and forth, she watched as Liz rode down her orgasm, savouring the last few thrusts before flopping forwards, the strapon slipping out of her pussy as she rolled onto her stomach. Amy lay down beside her, her strapon cock still pointing upwards as both women caught their breath.

Both of them were hardly finished, the pleasures of lesbianism going beyond singular orgasms. Amy was fully expecting the Queen to offer to return the favour, the young Scottish redhead finally fulfilling the fantasy of being fucked and being fucked hard on a Spaceship. Yet in a few simple words, an anonymous person from the doorway shattered those hopes. Turning to the door, they saw a figure, one of the Tower Guards and with a single sentence, he removed all hopes of Amy's second orgasm, "Your majesty, come with me…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. If you did, please let me know. Reviews, however big or small, are genuinely the lifeblood of stories like this. When you put a lot of effort into something, it's nice to see what people think. So, if you like the story and want more, let me know! I really do appreciate it!**

 **In two weeks-time, we see if Amy will finally get her fantasy or if she'll lose out on the chance yet again. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Before we jump in, I'm going to address the chapters and how I've been updating them because it's caused some confusion and it seems to be messing with what chapters appear and when. The chapter named 'Strange Desires' is the most recent chapter chronologically, so I've been putting it back in place after each update despite the new chapter then being positioned behind it. I should have explained that, but I didn't really. So, after this chapter which is chapter 6, the next chronological chapter is 'Strange Desires'. So in two weeks' time, I will be rewriting strange desires and from then on, it'll be updated normally with each chapter being put after the last. If that makes sense. All in all, everything will be normal after the next chapter!**

 **If there is still confusion, I will try to address it as best I can, but the problem won't be a problem after chapter seven!**

 **I also want to mention, as per suggestion on one of my other stories, I will be starting a blog (probably on tumblr) in the near future so that people can get updates and I can talk to you guys without having to cram It all into author's notes. I'll probably also post snippets and teases to stories, talk about ideas, post small little stories that don't warrant their own actual stories. Fun stuff! I'll let you all know when that's all set up. I'll also be updating my profile once a month with the basic gist of what's happening and the plans. I'll do that the first of every month, but as we are halfway through a month already, I've just gone and done it for February now. The next profile. update will be on the 1** **st** **of March.**

 **Appreciate reviews immensely, would love to get a couple more with each chapter just to gauge feedback!**

Chapter 6: Fantasy Fulfilled

Picking up the bag, Amy smiled at the attendant and turned away, blushing slightly beneath her cheeks but not enough to deter her. Skipping towards the door, she pushed out and into the street, before sprinting across to the Tardis, the bag tucked beneath her arm. Moving to open the door, she pushed forwards, the door unmoving. Sighing, she gently rapped on the door, propping herself up against the door frame and waiting for the Doctor. Ignoring the baffled glares from passers-by, she finally heard the door push open and the Doctor glance outwards confusedly, finally seeing Amy and looking down at her, "Oh? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yep. Eight packs of extra-extra-large condoms. All that a woman could want," Amy smiled as she pushed into the Tardis and popped the bag down onto the seat. Hopping up onto the console, she smiled salaciously at the Doctor, spreading her legs slightly. She had changed her outfit, opting to forgo the nightie and wear a denim mini-skirt and red tube top. And of course, no panties, "So… shall we squeeze in a quick shag before we go and see the Prime Minister? We could do it on a bed for once?"

"Amy… Is this what you want?" The Doctor asked, his thoughts finally bubbling over. Taken aback by his question, Amy closed her legs slowly and sighed. He was confused as to what Amy was wanting out of all this. He had shown her space and the future, and she seemed more concerned with having sex or shagging in interesting places. It was entirely bizarre and whilst the Doctor was entirely up for having sex having been won over by Amy's rather expert touch and abilities, "I mean. I have to wonder if this is just you are compensating for… I don't know… For all the years you missed out on."

"I used to dream about all this. Everyone thought I was crazy for thinking about all this, even Ro… Even my loved ones. And… I just wanted to see all this amazing stuff and do these amazing things. And make the most of it all while it lasted, and I wanted to make it last as long as possible," Amy sighed, trying to make sense of all the thoughts in her head. Sure, she wanted to have sex with the Doctor, but she knew it went deeper than that. He left once. Whose to say he wouldn't do so again.

"You don't need to… be intimate to keep someone. I came back regardless," The Doctor smiled, Amy eliciting a smirk and bowing her head and nodding. Hopping down of the console, she folded her arms and shrunk into herself, trying to hide natural assets that were so perfectly framed by her new outfit, the girl almost ashamed of how she had been acting now that the Doctor called her out for It.

"True. I just thought that if I didn't… remain interesting… Never mind. We don't want to keep Churchill waiting," Amy said, strolling around to the back of the console and hiding away from the Doctor. There was a definite silence and animosity in the air and the Doctor felt wholly responsible. He had thought that Amy's intentions were simply to keep him interested her, thinly veiled behind a perverse lust that Amy wore so very well. But, he didn't want her to stop entirely, he just wanted her to want to do it with him without thinking that it was a necessity to keep him with her. It felt like she was paying him with her body so that she could stay. And that was wrong for him. But, he didn't want her to just ignore her fantasies and stop. God knows he didn't want her to stop entirely.

"I think, we can keep Mr Churchill waiting a little while longer," The Doctor smiled, leaping into action and flicking several switches on the Tardis, Amy looking at him bemusedly as the Tardis lurched into life and she was flung across the console room. Grabbing onto a railing, she couldn't help but grin as they spun through time and space before landing roughly in place. Keeping his composure, the Doctor walked over to the door and gestured for Amy to follow. Opening the door, he extended his arm and the pair walked out onto the top of a building. Confused, Amy looked up and saw the vast expanse of space, with planets and moons littering the sky above her, "We're back on the Starship UK. Right on the top of the highest building. You said you wanted to do it on a spaceship…"

"Really?" Amy smiled with glee, turning and leaping at the Doctor wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a long deep hug, the young girl not caring about shagging him just yet, but silently thrilled at the prospect he was offering her.

"But, you have to promise me something," The Doctor added, Amy pulling back and away, looking at him with a confused look, "Don't think that I won't want to keep you around if you don't keep… getting intimate with me… I don't want you feeling like that's the agreement. I'm taking you to see the stars regardless. Though, I wouldn't mind a few moments of… getting intimate every now and again."

"Agreed… How can we breathe out here?" Amy asked as she strutted slowly forwards and breathed in heavily. Cocking her hips, she turned towards the Doctor, her usual sexual demeanour taking control as she put on her salaciously suggestive smirk, a smirk that still went over the Doctor's head.

"I've extended the air shell again. We have about half an hour. It's actually quite interesting how it works, you see you can't actually see the shell, but it becomes more and more visible as you get closer towards it. The two atmospheres crashing together makes a lovely blue light and you don't really care do you?" the Doctor began rambling on as Amy stood there, her smirk becoming a sigh of disdain as the Doctor finally clued in. Straightening his bowtie, he took a step forwards and breathed deeply, "Well… How do we… begin?"

"I would have thought you'd have caught on by now? Fancy taking the lead?" Amy suggested, relaxing her position and allowing the Doctor the chance to guide the action, the man clearly discomforted by the notion and taken aback by having it suddenly flung on him. Stammering, he took a step closer to Amy, his hands flexing nervously as he moved to instinctively take a hold of her breasts, but quickly retracted. Rolling her eyes and smiling, she lifted her hands to his and guided them back to her tits, the Doctor nodding as he direction was reaffirmed. Gently squeezing them in his hands, he marvelled at their soft springiness and how the bounced back into place after the subtlest of movements. Moaning at first, Amy savoured the Doctor's touch, standing there somewhat limply and allowing him to play with her. But as time passed, he seemed hesitant to take it to the next level, continuing to squeeze and play with her breasts for a couple minutes, before a sharp look from Amy pushed him forwards.

"Ah… erm okay…" he smiled, lifting his hands to Amy's leather jacket and clumsily peeling it away. Dropping it to the ground, he slid his fingers down to her tube top, hooking them underneath the thin fabric, his breath turning hollow as his fingers grazed the open skin of her stomach. Lifting it upwards, the Doctor revealed her soft expanse of flesh before slowly lifting the garment up over her head, leaving her standing in a simple black bra with a tiny pink bow sat where the fabric met in between her breasts. Startled by the piece of clothing, the Doctor didn't know exactly what to do, his hands running along the curves of her breast, gently squeezing them and peeling back the fabric to glance inside at her creamy white tits. Turning to the bow, he gently tugged the strings, assuming that that was what kept the article of clothing in place. Confused, Amy looked down and once again rolled her eyes.

"The clasp is on my back, Doctor. Behind me," she smiled, the Doctor nodding and tracing the bra around to her back. Where most men would intimately pull her close and reach behind her to undo her bra, the Doctor strode around behind her, scrutinising and analysing the bra as she stood there, getting increasingly blue balled as the Doctor took his time. Sighing, she folded her arms as the Doctor picked clumsily at the clasp, finally managing to get the bra undone, Amy hastily pulling it off her arms and tossing it to the ground, the Doctor returning to the front of her and ogling her breasts. Blushing slightly at his lustful stare, Amy pushed her chest out, the Doctor instinctively reaching forwards to touch them, his fingers wrapping perfectly around her dainty handfuls, his palms massaging and playing with her nipples as he gently rubbed the sensitive flesh. A moan escaped Amy's lips as threw her head back, finally feeling pleasure tingling through her body, the Doctor's well used hands feeling sensational against her tits. Even though he didn't know exactly what he was doing, he fumbled around with her soft, creamy globes in a way that elicited pleasure even in the slightest of squeezes.

She could feel her legs parting as her folds began to dampen, her slick and glossy quim becoming more and more wet as the Doctor treated her breasts to a soft massage. Letting her eyes roll closed, she silently prompted the Doctor to continue, the young redhead savouring his movements. Leaning apprehensively down, he leaned forwards and gave one of her breasts a soft kiss, the touch of his lips enough to make her moan once more. Taking that as a sign to continue, he removed on of his hands, her stiff and erect nipple beckoning his tongue closer. Pressing his lips against the sensitive nub, he took her teat into his mouth, glancing upwards to survey the response and watching as she moaned audibly, her breath rising and pushing her chest forwards and subsequently into his face. Pushing his tongue forwards, he let the slick muscle dart back and forth across her nipple, flicking and playing with the nub to a chorus of moans dribbling from Amy's eager and horny lips. Attacking her nipple, he accidently grazed the nipple with his teeth, causing Amy to breathe sharply inwards in pain before breathing erotically, "Oh fuck yeah…"

Taking that as assign, the Doctor pinned her nipple in between his teeth, slowly warming into the situation, his body becoming less rigid and stiff (at least In the ways that it wasn't meant to be). His hand continued to massage her other breast, gently mimicking the effect of his teeth by pinching the sensitive nub in between his thumb and forefinger, Amy breathing sharply inwards again, only to moan deeply and passionately, her hand snaking up and wrapping around the Doctor's neck, pushing him deeper into her soft breasts. Nibbling on her nipple, the Doctor rolled it back and forth, his tongue occasionally lunging forwards to flick and play with it. Soon, Amy's hand snaked through his hair and pulled him backwards, pressing his lips against her other nipple and bringing his hand up to her breast, his fingers gliding swiftly along her saliva slick teat, making the gently rubbing and playing all the slicker and more sensual. Moan dribble out of Amy's mouth as her other hand slid down her stomach and lunged forwards, latching onto the Doctor's thick and throbbing shaft, the pair moaning in tandem as his length pulsated in her hand through the fabric of his thin trousers.

Gently massaging the Doctor's cock, Amy brought him to full mast, his cock pushing tighter and tighter against his trousers, begging to be released. Biting her lip, Amy felt the moans of appreciation tingle through her nipple as the Doctor diligently attended to each of her tits, effortlessly moving between the two soft mounds, his lips tightening around her nipples and starting to gently suckle on them, spurred on by Amy's more intimate playing with his cock. Finding his tip, she gently rubbed the tip of her thumb across his head, through the trousers, feeling his pre-cum beginning to build up and soak through the fabric, his cock throbbing pleasurably. Amy could have stayed like this for a long while as the Doctor's tongue was surprisingly adept. He had no prior experience, but still knew his way about her tits and pussy like he had been intimate with them long before. It was a rare and natural talent than Amy had every intention of using to the fullest degree. Just the way it darted back and forth was so… satisfying. But even then, she wanted to feel his tongue much lower than it was already. Much… much lower…

Taking the Doctor's hands in her own, she lowered them both to her arse, the Doctor immediately understanding her implication and intentions. Pulling his lips away from her nipples, she gave them one last kiss, not in order for her pleasure, but because of his own desire to lavish the gorgeous globes. He felt naturally attracted to the pert handfuls. Pulling away, he looked at her skirt, trying to figure out just what to do with it. Eventually, he unbuttoned it, dropping the garment to the floor and allowing Amy to step out of it, leaving her in only a pair of sneakers, a surprisingly sexier look than simple and pure nudity. Unsure as to what to do, the Doctor pulled back and looked at Amy, the young girl wearing her usual salacious and suggestive look, "Do you want me to…you get intimate with… that?"

"You mean, do I want you to lick my pussy? Say it how it is Doctor. No need to be ashamed. And yes, I want you to devour my eager little cunt," Amy purred, biting her lip, lust and instinct begging her to lean forwards and kiss him passionately, every part of her wanting to get more intimate with him. Sure, they were fucking, but she wanted the spark of newfound love, the thrill of romanticism. If the Doctor didn't feel that way, then why did he offer such a romantic gesture as to fulfil her fantasy in the most erotic and sexiest way?

"I didn't know if you wanted me to lick your… pussy… first. Or if you want to do that thing with your mouth on my… thing first…" The Doctor stammered, having to choke out the words he was saying. It was strange, even for the Doctor, to be so put of by a simple word. That was the allure of Amy. She just made him feel… strange…

"Well, Doctor… I am about to blow your mind," Amy smiled, pulling out his bowtie and starting to swiftly undress him, practically tearing his clothes of. Tossing his jacket and shirt to one side, she undid his trousers and quickly pulled them over his cock, the intimacy of slowly stripping him disappearing as she lusted after his cock. Freeing his cock, the pair of them stood there, entirely naked except for their shoes. Her hand leapt forwards and grabbed his cock, the Doctor gasping and Amy grinning eagerly, "We don't have to take turns…"

With that, she tugged the Doctor's cock downwards, bringing him down onto his knees alongside her. Laying him on his back, she crawled over to his face, smiling to herself as she prepared to fulfil another of her fantasies. Smothering the Doctor between her creamy cheeks, his face plunged deep into her soaking quim. Straddling the Doctor's face, she gave him a moment to realise what was happening before she slowly sank her hips downwards, the Doctor's nose being what pierced her pussy first. Adjusting her position slightly, she pressed her pussy lips against his lips, the Doctor's hands instinctively reaching up and latching on her arse, the young girl moaning as she settled into the position, sitting astride his face. Her hands found her breasts, gently massaging them and smearing his liberal coating of saliva across her pale and creamy tits, turning them to a deliciously glossy shine. And then she felt it. The Doctor's lips parting and his tongue dipping between her folds, diligently exploring her delicious pussy again.

Unable to see, the Doctor slipped his tongue forwards, finding Amy's pussy with ease, the familiar delicious and slick taste of her glossy folds hitting his tongue. Exploring aimlessly, he took the moans of pleasure coming from Amy as a sign he was doing something right and simply licked what made her moan the most. Sliding up and down her slit, he pried her folds apart, her pussy spreading wider with each eager and lustful lick. Pushing through her folds, he found her entrance, his tongue being able to slide deeper and deeper inside her, a gasp of pleasure coming from Amy as her body instinctively lunged forwards allowing the Doctor to see the curve of her delectable arse, his hands latched firmly onto her cheeks, spreading them wider and wider, allowing his tongue to plunge deeper inside her, wriggling back and forth as her hole convulsed and spasmed pleasurably.

Biting her lip, Amy started to move her bum back and forth, riding the Doctor's tongue as he stretched it inside her, his nose landing on her clit and making her moan pleasurably, her hands continuing to massage her breasts, ignoring the thick and throbbing cock that was begging for her attention. Curling his tongue upwards, he inadvertently found her g-spot, Amy's body seizing as she flopped forwards, her face bouncing up against the Doctor's cock as he stoked the most pleasurable spot inside the young redhead. Attacking that spot as best he could, he found it much more difficult to locate a second time, his tongue flailing around and eliciting softer moans, but never the deep and pleasurable reaction of before. Occasionally, his tongue would graze the button, but it was the exception to the norm. Pleasure flooded through her body as his tongue found her sweet spot, her breasts landing on the Doctor's lithe stomach as she came face to face with his thick and pulsating cock. A true treat…

Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she felt the reaction immediately, a lusty and muffled moan rippling through her folds as she started to slowly jerk his mammoth length back and forth, her tongue gently flicking outwards to dart back and forth across his engorged and pre-cum soaked head. Lapping at the salty substance, she cleaned his cockhead of the delicious lubrication, replacing it with her own slick saliva, his tongue licking at his cock as if it were a lollypop. A thick and meaty lollypop. Darting her tongue all across her shaft, she started to cover as much of it as possible in a layer of saliva, wanting to take her blowjob slower rather than plunge her lips immediately down his length and starting to gag like a cock slut. She was fully intending to do so but wanted to build up to it and tease the Doctor, wanting milk more moans from him as they were what surged through her pussy, the vibrations hitting every pleasure centre her hole could provide.

Sliding her hand up and down his cock, she jerked it steadily, her saliva lubricating her movements and filling the air with a slick slapping sound, her hand glossy and pleasurable to the touch. Leaning around his cock, she found his balls, latching her lips around them, a thin imprint of lipstick rubbing off as she suckled on the sensitive sack of flesh, the Doctor moaning as she let her tongue dance back and forth across his balls. Hollowing her lips, she made sure that they were glossy and slick, her other hand wrapping around them and gently massaging them as she pulled her lips back to his cock. Pressing her tongue against the base of his shaft, she ran the flat of her tongue from base to tip, swirling the slick muscle around his head before parting her lips and eagerly enveloping his thick, throbbing and bulbous cock tip in her mouth, humming gently around the sensitive bulb of rigid flesh.

The Doctor moaned into Amy's pussy, his tongue falling limp for a moment as his cock was plunged back into heaven. Amy knew how to use her tongue. And she used it expertly and with a deftness that he thought was sensational. Plunging her lips slowly down his length, she swallowed eagerly, allowing him access to the depths of her throat. Pushing through the urge to gag and splutter, she forced herself to envelop and lavish as much of his cock as possible, her tongue pressed snugly against the base of her mouth, unable to move very well as her lips were pulled taut around his shaft. Her lipstick marked how far she could get and despite her best efforts to take the entire length, her throat simply wouldn't allow it, the girl having pull her mouth off and away, breathing in deeply as she ran her tongue across the tip. Returning her lips to his cock, she pushed halfway down, settling for as much of his cock as she could repeatedly and comfortably take. Moaning, she started to bob her head up and down, her throat relaxing soon enough, allowing her to build up a swift, steady, and most importantly, pleasurable rhythm.

Sliding her lips up and down, she dribbled a mouthful of saliva down to the lower half of his cock, her hand jerking it off steadily as her other hand played and massaged his balls. Her lips were tightly sandwiched around his cock, leaving a neat and glossy shimmer to his cock as she managed to control her blowjob. It was nearly as sloppy and messy as previous attempts and instead was somewhat elegant, Amy's lips gliding back and forth, swallowing any saliva that built up, alongside the Doctor's pre-cum, all while humming and moaning softly around his cock, sending deliciously delectable vibrations along his sensitive cock. Noticing that her moans were not returned, her pussy not being ravished as she had previously asked, she lifted her hips and playfully smacked her bum downwards, gently wiggling her arse to catch the Doctor's attention, his tongue swiftly returning to her pussy, but inadvertently finding her clit instead of her entrance and causing Amy's eyes to roll closed, a deep and sultry moan lurching through his cock as she savoured the sensation.

Both of them focussed on the object in front of them, the Doctor's tongue wrapping around her clit as Amy shuddered with pleasure, his instincts guiding him towards the sensitive nub. Weaving a finger down towards her hole, he managed to pry her folds apart and sink one of his fingers inside, the moan that came from her lips being muffled by his cock as she started to pick up speed, her slick and elegant blowjob growing quicker and quicker as she moved back and forth, her tongue gliding back and forth across the tip of his cock, savouring the slightest dribble of pre-cum that was given to her. Every moan she hummed through his cock travelled through the Doctor's lips, the pleasure bringing a moan to his lips, the sumptuous and intense pleasurable vibrations rippling through her clit and causing Amy to squeal, the pleasure travelling full circle and amplifying as they lapped and licked at each other, each one of them silently trying to out do the other. The Doctor was a new to this world and realm of pleasure, but his was eager and moved deftly across her quim, their bodies grinding and pressing together.

Their bodies grew a thin layer of sweat as they ground against each other, one of the Doctor's arms wrapping around Amy's waist and pulling her down onto him, licking at her clit, gently running his teeth against the button of pleasure and feeling Amy's body spasm. He could feel his own orgasm building with in him and whilst every bone in his body wanted to savour and relish the pleasure of such an experience, he instead held off, knowing that there was a far more succulent pleasure to come. Amy was much the same, her pussy quivering as her stomach tightened, the familiar building pleasure rising in her core. Flustered, she tried to hold off, her pussy begging to be allowed to sing with the sumptuous orgasm. Deny herself the luxury, Amy held off, hell bent on the prospect of fucking on a spaceship. She didn't want to suck a cock, be eaten out or any of the above. She wanted a thick, throbbing cock, pounding her tight little ginger cunt. And she wasn't waiting any longer.

"Oh, fuck… Let's do this. Fuck you little space slut," Amy purred, pulling her lips up and away from his cock, her hands latching onto his length and starting to jerk him off. Savouring the sensation of his tongue attacking her pussy for a few seconds more, Amy lifted herself up and turned around to face the Doctor, standing astride his cock and readying to impale herself on his length. One of her hands held his cock in place, whilst the other spread her glossy folds, biting her lip as she slowly sank downwards.

"What about the… rubbery thing?" the Doctor said, Amy groaning as she realised he was right. Not even breathing a word, she sprinted back inside the Tardis and tore open the pack. Grabbing one, she spilled the entire bag across the floor of the Tardis. Running back outside, she threw it at the Doctor.

"Put it on, quick! I need a good fucking," Amy moaned, taking her position once again and rubbing her hands together impatiently, desperate to get him back inside her. Tearing opening the pack, he held the condom in his hand, baffled by it. Lowering it to his length, he was about to roll it on when Amy suddenly interjected, "Inside out…"

"Oh…" The Doctor said, turning it over and slowly rolling it over the head of his cock and gently sliding it down his cock. Impatient, Amy crouched down and grabbed it, roughly pulling it down over his cock before placing the tip of his length against her pussy, the throbbing heat of the head of his cock pulsating against her slick and glossy folds. Without any further ceremony, Amy pierced her cunt with his thick cock, the pair moaning as her fantasy became a reality, he eyes fixed on the starts above as she savoured the first bulbous inch of what was going to be a deep and lusty shag. Breathing deeply, she moved her hands to the Doctor's chest, steadying herself before slowly sliding herself down his cock, her lips permanently parted as every thick and veiny inch began to sink inside her.

It was an age before her arse finally reached his legs, his cock seemingly going on and on. Every time she thought that he was done, it kept coming, taking her by surprise. As the last inch submerged itself inside her, she fell forwards, her breasts pressing against his chest as she buried her lips in the crook of his neck, gasping as her pussy was stretched. She had forgotten just how full she felt the last time he was inside her. Oh, but it was a glorious feeling. Shifting her arse back and forth, she swayed her hips, feeling his cock moving around inside her, the pair moaning softly as Amy adjusted to the thick intruder that was currently filling her cunt. The Doctor was in heaven. It was tighter and wetter than he remembered. Although he was experiencing it through the veil of a condom, it was every bit as pleasurable as he imagined and remembered. Even though it wasn't that long ago. His hands took a hold of Amy's back, savouring the warmth of her skin as he slid them lower and lower to her arse, fondling and playing with her soft, pert bum cheeks.

Slowly, Amy began to lift her bum, keeping herself pinned to the Doctor's body, her hands pushing her up slightly so that she was draped over him. Lifting her ass, she slid as much of his length out of her as she could before slapping her bum back down, adjusting to his cock with every move. When she was with Rory, it was easy. She could impale herself again and again without even blinking. But with the Doctor, it took a little more patience to warm herself up to it again. Her bounces started of slow and irregular, clumsy even, the Doctor spreading her cheeks and playing with her ass. After every few bounces, she wiggled slightly, grinding her clit against the Doctor's crotch, the pleasure outweighing the slight dull pain of being stuff full of such a thick cock. Moaning softly, she began to build up a rhythm, slowly bouncing up and down, only daring to move half his cock in and out of her at once, her hole filled to the brim with a massive throbbing length. It took Amy a moment, but soon she realised, that she would have it no other way, smiling to herself as she started to eagerly fuck herself on his dick.

Moaning In pleasure, she pushed herself up to look into the Doctor's face, his face contorted in a bizarre pleasurable haze, one that made Amy giggle slightly before lowering her lips to his nipples, gently flicking them back and forth with her tongue as she bounced up and down on his cock. The way her pussy massaged his cock was sensational. It was so tight, and it seemed to clutch as his length begging and fighting to have it back inside her. Sure, it didn't have the purposeful intricacy of her lips and tongue, but it was so much better. Each thrust was a wave of pleasure, each one building on the last as Amy sped up and up. And then her tongue began to work on his nipples, gently erecting them and bringing them to stiff peaks as she playfully nibbled on them, coating them in a thin layer of saliva, her moans tingling in the sensitive nubs.

Amy was in heaven. Her childhood friend was back, and they were fulfilling one of her fantasies. It was electric and passionate and… romantic. The setting and the gesture of the lengths he was willing to go to was… enthralling. Her heart twanged slightly, her bounces slowly down slightly as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Their gazes met and for a moment she could feel it. It was how it felt when she was with Rory. Raw and pleasurable… pleasure. Her body became controlled by instinct and lust, her lips lunging forwards and finding the Doctor's, her tongue plunging deep inside his mouth as she passionately writhed against him. Startled, the Doctor pushed up into a sitting position, Amy following him as she grasped his cheeks, pulling him deeper and deeper into the moment. The Doctor felt it too. A spark. Returning the kiss, he sank into the moment himself, his hands wrapping around her back, his body in control of someone else, another part of him.

With his cock still lodged inside her, the Doctor took charge, the sheepish and uncertain side of him turning into a more dominant and purposeful, the lust and strange twinge in his heart guiding his hands. Amy found herself being flipped onto her back, the Doctor's cock plunging deep inside her at a steeper angle, hitting new depths as he leaned across her, their lips hovering inches away from one another, Amy clinging to his back as her legs wrapped around his waist. The Doctor wasn't entirely certain about what to do in this position but assumed that he simply had to do as they always did, slowly pulling his hips back, the new position allowing him to easily draw his entire cock out of Amy's pussy, the young girl's eyes widening as she braced for the pleasurable impact of his first, deep and powerful thrust. It wasn't as immediate as she expected, her pussy spreading wider and wider as he slid back in, his balls eventually slapping against her arse cheeks, her pussy juices dribble down to lubricate the curve of her sumptuous ass which was now pressed roughly against the roof of the building.

The new and more intimate position was working wonders on both of them, their crotches colliding in a slick slapping symphony. Moaning in unison, Amy pressed her lips against the Doctor's as her pussy overwhelmed her, her orgasm rippling through her body as she spasmed around his cock, pinning his length deep inside her. That was all the Doctor needed to be pushed over the edge, his condom covered cock once again twitching inside her as her clutching and clenching pussy set his own orgasm into life. Moaning audibly, he came deep inside her, his cum trapped inside the condom, but being nonetheless pleasurable. Grinding together, they rode their orgasms down, Amy's lasting longer as she gyrated, pushing her hips upwards and into his cock, milking every last morsel of pleasure from her fantasy before the Doctor rolled of her and flopped onto her back.

"Fuck… You are a good kisser," Amy purred, propping herself up onto her elbow and gently walking her fingers across the Doctor's rising and falling chest, a smile on her face as her feet playfully kicked at her bum. Breathing heavily, the Doctor turned to her and noticed that glimmer in her eye. Infatuation. It was scary to him that he might be falling for her. That feeling was also in his stomach, that glimmer no doubt in his eye.

"Erm… I'm… I don't think we should do the whole… kissy thing," he smiled pushing up and onto his feet, collecting his clothes as if on a one-night stand, hastily throwing them back inside the Tardis as Amy laid there a little baffled by his sudden change of heart.

"You're up for a shag, but not a good snog? I never would have thought…" Amy smirked, clambering up onto her feet and propping her chin up onto the Doctor's shoulder as he began to button up his shirt, her hand sliding down to jerk his cock off from behind him, peeling the condom away and gliding her hand up and down.

"It's just a bit… intimate and you know we're… you know, we are, not. We're friends, travelling the stars, not… kissy friends?" The Doctor clarified, darting back inside the Tardis and leaving Amy to gather up her clothes, tactfully discarding her bra as a sultry reminder to whoever came there next that she had fulfilled her fantasy. All at the expense of being friendzoned by her childhood crush. He'd come around eventually. They all come around…

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It's a bit more intimate than usual, but I have some plans for the Doctor and Amy's relationship that should be fun. Anyway, I want to remind people that the next chapter will be a rewrite of the current 'Chapter 7: Strange Desires'. I will keep the original and the new rewrite up at the same time on the story, so you will get a reminder if you are following the story. A couple days after, I will remove the old version. So, don't be concerned if the numbers get a bit weird. As long as there is always a 'Chapter 7' then things have gone to plan.**

 **Would love some reviews to judge what people like and dislike. So, let me know if you enjoy it and what you want to see happen/change!  
**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Desires

**Author's Note: Now. A part of Doctor Who is the vast plethora of aliens and thus I feel compelled to write some weird alien sex into my stories. In this chapter, Amy has her first sex filled encounter with an extra-terrestrial entity. A sexually modified Dalek.**

 **Let me know if you like the idea and want more sex with aliens. No doubt Amy will have some encounters with the Silurians, as Clara did with Madam Vastra. So review with your thoughts so I know whether to keep it strictly normal sex or to dabble occasionally into the realms of Alien sex.**

 **Please review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings. I read every single of the reviews and do my best to reply to those I can so it is much appreciated.**

Chapter 2: Strange Desires

"It's a Dalek. The most dangerous creature in the universe, the bane of all existence and my mortal enemy!" The Doctor whispered hurriedly as he and Amy huddled away in the back corner of the room, watching the Dalek's roam back and forth ferrying teacups around, "And it's serving tea."

"Even if they are 'Daleks'," Amy began loosely agreeing to the Doctor's wild accusations as all she had to base her suspicions on were robots that shot down planes and brought her tea. They weren't exactly the most terrifying monstrous beings and the definitely weren't as terrible as the Doctor was making them out to be, "What are you going to do? You saw them on the roof, they could help win the war."

"They might provide an advantage, but they always have a plan. The scheming… tin cans and I'll prove it… just… give me time," The Doctor stammered, rage bubbling behind his stern face as he turned and left Amy on her own, glancing around unsure about what to do. Glancing around she saw Bracewell quickly exit a room and turn to close. As he was about to lock the door, she heard Churchill beckon the man over and he nervously left the door unlocked.

Understandably curious, Amy sauntered over to the door and checked no one was looking before disappearing inside. The room was pitch black and Amy had to fumble around for several seconds before she found the light switch and illuminated the room. The room was empty besides from a key sitting by the door to lock it and a Dalek sat in the middle of the room. Startled, Amy expected the robot to say something, but it remained silent. At first she thought it might be dead, but its eye tracked her movement around the room. Nervously, she called out to it, "Hello?"

"HUMAN RESPONSE REGISTERED!" The Dalek screeched in its strange metallic voice. It's head spun slightly to look directly at Amy before it's nodes on the top lit up and it bellowed more words, "WOULD YOU LIKE PROTOCOL…SEVENTY-FOUR TO BE ACTIVATED?"

Confused and suddenly taken aback, Amy stuttered and struggled to find any words. The Dalek shifted forwards slightly as it shifted back and forth slightly, as if it were unsure as to what it should do with itself. Shaking herself down, Amy finally replied, "Um, yeah… Activate protocol seventy-four."

"ACTIVATING PROTOCOL SEVENTY-FOUR! ACTIVATING PROTOCOL SEVENTY-FOUR! ACTIVATING PROTOCOL SEVENTY-FOUR!" The Dalek exclaimed its eye flicking back and forth, its head lighting up and Spasming. Steam expelled itself from the lower portion of the robot's shell as of the spherical bulges on the Dalek's body popped out of position and sliding away slowly. Watching in awe, a long metallic object protruded from the shell and slowed to a halt, allowing Amy to inspect it. It was about six inches long and phallic in shape. It had been moulded into the shape of a human penis, but instead had the unique Dalek bumps and ridges as seen on the outer shell. Baffled, Amy was broken from her trance by the Dalek's sounding cry, "DEFINE SIZE PARAMETERS! INCHES REQUIRED, INCHES REQUIRED!"

The question came out of the blue as Amy realised what was happening. Bracewell had edited his design to turn it into a primitive sex robot with an adjustable cock. A coy smile stretched across her face as she realised just how naughty he was, making a robot that could fuck him in his ass. The thought of someone doing such a thing made, Amy pussy tingle and quiver. She hadn't cum since the Doctor and her left the queen on the ship. Amy and her spent an hour getting off together and since then she hadn't had a chance to fuck the Doctor again. Looking at the toy in front of her, Amy smirked. What's the worst that could happen. Turning to the door, she picked the key and locked the door, leaving the metal in the lock so Bracewell couldn't unlock it before turning back to the Dalek. It was asking how big she wanted the cock to be. Thinking back to her time with the Doctor and how much his long cock stretched her. Deciding against having such a long thick length again she stammered, "Erm… Ten inches…"

"TEN INCHES!" The Dalek screeched, it's metal cock extending another four inches before the opening closed off, fitting snugly around the thick cock, "PROSTETIC PLEASURE EMITTER READY FOR USE. MOUNT AND RIDE!"

The Dalek fell silent as Karen stared longingly at the thick, metal shaft. Glancing over her shoulder out of reflex, Amy removed her leather jacket and tossed it over to the side. Her hands found the hem of her red sweater and pulled it over her head. Beneath the sweater she wore a black tank top which she swiftly removed revealing her pink lacy bra. Unzipping her denim skirt, she dropped it to the ground exposing her matching pink panties which had developed a small wet patch on the crotch as her arousal developed. Standing there in her underwear and black shin length boots, that stood in direct contrast to her sweet, creamy Scottish flesh. Unhooking her bra, she exposed her breasts to the cool air of the cold room. Her nipples stood erect as she hooked her fingers inside of her panties and eased them down her thighs revealing her pussy which has developed a red hairy tinge to it.

Now in only her boots, Amy was ready to fuck. Spitting into her hand, she spread the saliva up and down the metallic length, almost recoiling as she realised just how cold it was. Ensuring it was sufficiently lubricated, she wiped hand on her clothing cleaning it before turning around and bending over. As her plump arse cheeks fell apart, her pussy was revealed. Reaching back through her legs, she grasped the cold metal and directed her pussy over to the tip. Feeling the cold steel slide up and down her pussy, she breathed sharply, the coolness of the metal sending shivers through her horny body.

Making sure her pussy was directly positioned against the cock and that when she pushed backwards the cock would slip past her folds and inside her, Amy let her hand leave the cock and rest on her knees. With both her hands resting on her kneecaps she readied herself for the building pleasure that would ensue as the cock slipped past her entrance. Breathing deeply, she slowly began to push back her pussy a little tighter due to the lack of sex, but still loose. With a little wriggling of her hips, she managed to wriggle the tip of the cock between her pussy lips and inside the entrance of her pussy.

Gasping loudly, she almost fell forward with nothing, but her own knees to rest on. Easing her pussy slowly downwards, she let several inches sink inside her before she needed to rest. The lack of sex had left her very sensitive and longing for release meaning she was close to orgasm from little to no stimulation. The pleasure coursing through her body was enough to tip her over the edge, but she staved off cumming and instead let the pleasure build to monumental levels. The cold metal sent delightful shivers through her body adding to the strange pleasure she was feeling. She was fucking a robot. Something that she would have considered revolting and impossible about a week ago. But she had fucked an alien and a queen in that time and now nothing seemed so vastly impossible.

After pausing for a moment, she began to sink her hips back even further, easing more of the robot cock into her pussy. It took her a minute of amazing pleasure before she felt the cold steel of Dalek's outer casing pressing against her fleshy arse. Feeling the cock settle entirely inside her pussy, made Amy moan in pleasure. Closing her eyes, she revelled in the amazing feeling of being full once more. As she drifted off to her own realms of pleasure, the Dalek barked a new question.

"PROSTETIC PLEASURE EMITTER FULLY INTEGRATED! MANUAL STIMULATION OR ROBOTIC STIMULATION?" The Dalek barked, as it's cock settled inside of her. Amy was a little confused about what he was asking, but quickly figured out. It was wondering if she wanted to take control or if she wanted the Dalek to do so. Intrigued, Amy answered, "Oh… Robotic… please…"

Holding her position, she heard a mechanical clang as the Dalek kicked into gear. The cock slowly began to slide out of her pussy, twisting and turning as it drew back, screwing its way out, causing the ridges to circle around her pussy. Sucking her stomach in suddenly as she felt orgasmic pleasure flood her body, My felt the tip of the cock exited her pussy and pry apart her folds, before screwing itself back in spinning like a motor. One of the spinning bumps, grazed her clit, causing her to moan and gasp suddenly. Her body as in paradise now as the cock drilled deeper than she expected and then began to pull out, fucking her without her having to put in the effort. Oh how she wished she could take one of these home, but the Doctor wouldn't even allow it near the TARDIS, let alone inside.

Picking up speed the cock, thrusting quicker and quicker, in and out of her pussy, sending her body into overdrive. As it drew back out, the twisting nubs that lined the cock grazed past her clit, sending tingling feelings across her body. This was enough to cause her to orgasm. Her pussy shook and spasmed as the cock drove deeper and deeper, reaching points in her pussy that hadn't been touched since the Doctor ploughed her cunt over a week ago. Her pussy dripped and squirted her girl-cum down her leg, leaving her creamy thighs shining and shimmering. The cock however didn't stop and continued to thrust and fucking her revealing another perk to the mechanical, robotic sex toy. It never stopped pleasing her and would never cum. It could fuck her continuously.

"INITIATE INTIAL PROCEDURE ALPHA!" The Dalek shrieked. Amy was to consumed in pleasure to register what he was saying and as she was about to stammer some words, she felt 'Initial Procedure Alpha' begin. Her pussy was thrust into the vast realms of sweet, sweet pleasure as the nubs that lined the cock, kicked into action, vibrating. The twisting, drilling cock began vibrating as it plunged in and out of her pussy taking the pleasure she was feeling it and multiplying it to new inconceivable levels.

Her knees almost buckled and collapsed as pleasure flooded her body. She had been trying to hold back letting her moans escape, but now she had no chance of hiding her pleasure. Her moans filled the room along with the wet slapping sounds of the cock sliding methodically in and out of her cunt. Her hands grabbed her breasts, massaging her soft tits, tweaking and gently twisting the little pink nipples that capped them off, breathing sharply amidst her orgasmic moans as the pain stood against the undeniable pleasure she was feeling. Her legs began to shake as she made every attempt to stay standing.

"FEMALE DETECTED!" the Dalek bellowed finally managing to figure out it wasn't Bracewell's arse it was fucking but instead a girl's tight wet pussy.

"Took you long enough," Amy panted, amidst lustful grunts and groans. She had started moving her arse back and forward slightly, helping the robot out and getting the cock deeper inside her scratching her horny itch, deep inside.

"ALTERING PROCEDURE! ACTIVATING INTIAL PROCEDURE BETA!" The Dalek screeched as more mechanical clanking filled the room. Amy didn't care. She knew the Dalek was there to please her and anything it did would simply add to the pleasure she was feeling now. Before she could figure out what 'procedure beta' was she felt it. A second cock of equal length had emerged slightly above the other one and was resting firmly on her arsehole. It had used some form of lubricant and was easing forward in search of an entrance. Startled, Amy succumbed to the anal pleasure and stopped constricting her tight butthole. She and Rory had tried anal a few times and she found it enjoyable, but she preferred to perform it rather than have it performed on her. Rory and her's little secret. Hidden in her panty drawer was a thick strapon she would often use on her fiancé. She loved the dominating feeling. Perhaps the Doctor would succumb to such perverted desires. Perhaps she could dominate her two favourite boys.

As her asshole loosened, she felt the tip of ridged cock slide past her sphincter. The robot had no idea of speed and ease of access and began to push its cock deep into her asshole, without letting her adjust to the intrusion. Gasping, she felt her voice ebb away from her and she couldn't speak, the cock continuously spinning and driving into her. It felt like it was going on forever, but eventually she felt I grind to a halt inside her, obviously burying the length she had defined inside. Both the cocks, ceased their driving and pounding and simply rested inside her holes, filling her to the brim with thick metallic, robot cock.

Moaning loudly at just the feeling of the two cocks inside her, Amy felt her body explode as they both started to drill in and out vibrating. Her voice disappeared and she was unable to even moan as the two cock eased in and out with speed, twisting and grinding the bumps against her insides. The cocks vibrated as her body convulse and Spasming as she reached another orgasms soon followed by a third. Her body squirted cum down her leg, leaving it dripping wet as the cocks continued to drive in and out. She could feel her ass and pussy loosen with each powerful thrust, until her body couldn't hold herself up any longer.

She shook with one final, amazing orgasm and felt her knees buckle beneath the pleasure. The two cocks slid out of her holes and she fell on her face, her holes gaping as she tried to recover from the amazing pleasure that had wrought her body. Her nails scratched into the stone and her breasts were squashed against the floor, her cum seeping along the floor, covering her legs in her juices. Her breath was low and husky as she tried to recuperate from the fucking she had just received.

Steadying her mind she pushed herself back onto her arse and propped herself up against the wall, looking at the Dalek. The cocks had ground to a halt and cease their movements as it turned to look at her. She had never cum that hard before and never so many times. As her hands slid between her legs, the Dalek spoke.

"ARE YOU SATISIFIED?"

A devilish smirk stretched across her face as she cast a glance over to the door. She was plenty satisfied, but that didn't mean she would say no to round two. Besides, the Doctor could wait a while longer. Turning back to the Dalek a sultry look on her face she uttered a single word, "No…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Desires (New Version)

**Author's Note: Hope you are all well! Amy is back and is ready to get a little kinkier with her sexual endeavours. This chapter will be a rewrite of the current Dalek chapter and in two days' time, I will be removing the older one and keeping this one. And then the story will be updated normally with every chapter being posted one after the other instead of the strange shuffle that has been the past few updates.**

 **Anyways, I would love some feedback as I'm not really sure what the opinion is on this story and what people want to see/don't want to see. I can judge as best I can with views, but feedback would really be appreciated so that I can gauge the story going forward. I never like to beg for reviews, but it would really be helpful to get general idea of what people are thinking.**

 **Also, I have a Tumblr with a bunch of kinky stories on it already. Including a brand new one featuring our favourite redhead slut. If you like this story, you will like my Tumblr.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **Either way, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 7: Strange Desires

"I love a squaddie. Doctor, do you reckon we could get you a uniform? You for… later?" Amy asked, her eyes following one of the soldiers as he marched steadily down along the corridor. Her eyes dipped lower as she gave his bum a good look, the tight uniform framing his muscular frame quite well. She had always had a thing for a man in uniform. It why she and Rory got on so well. His nurse outfit was… quite arousing for the young girl. But she had never done a roleplay with a daring soldier whisking her off her feet for one last night of passion before he was shipped off overseas to some unknown frontier of war. Could be quite kinky…

"Not now Amy," The Doctor breathed fervently as he followed Winston Churchill into his office, the blueprints for the Daleks tucked beneath Bracewell's arms as he rolled them out across the desk and the Doctor set about arguing. The Doctor was really quite sexy when he was angry. He was forward and controlling. The room was his and it was… enthralling. Made Amy's pussy tingle as he bellowed angrily at someone else. Probably a rather strange and uncouth thing to admit, but it did, "That is a Dalek. A Dalek, my sworn enemy. Not an Ironside, a Dalek. I've fought them all through space and time and they are the deadliest creatures in the known universe. They always have a plan. You have to get rid of them. How ever you got them in the first place doesn't matter, just destroy them."

"Bracewell designed them, and they are going to win me the war," Churchill announced, vehemently opposing the Doctor despite him having vastly superior instincts when it came to the machines. Frustrated, the Doctor retreated, smashing his fist into the door angrily.

"Why did you call me if you aren't going to listen to me?" The Doctor breathed, the fury bubbling in his face, his jawline flexing as he tried to control his anger. One of the Daleks or Ironsides moved past the door and the Doctor hurriedly slammed it, the echo sounding through the entirety of the War Rooms.

"I recognise your opinion, but we are at war. The Axis are pushing hard at us and we have to have something to push back with. There are only so many men we can sacrifice before we use these Ironsides. Fifteen of them could win back France and a few dozen more could win the war!" Churchill bellowed, trying his best to bring the Time-Lord over to his side, but failing miserably. Pulling open the door, the Doctor disappeared deeper into the War Rooms, leaving Amy, Bracewell and Churchill, who was quick to ask Amy, "Try and win him over with your… womanly ways. He likes you."

"Womanly ways? Wow, didn't think I'd have Winston Churchill telling me that today," Amy smirked, offering the old man a wink. She liked him. Having read all about him in history class, she considered him a hero and one of the sole reasons they won the war. And it was quite exciting to actually talk to him and flirt a little. I mean, what else is a time machine for if not hitting on your idols.

Turning and leaving the room, she looked around for the Doctor, pouring through the many rooms and alcoves in search of him without finding any glimpse of him. She checked the Tardis, but found it empty and thus, she was left at a loss. Standing there, she looked around for any sign, but nothing. However, her interest was quickly piqued by a woman, blonde leaving a room marked private. She fixed her blouse, reaching in and adjusting one of her breasts before walking back to work. Understandably curious, Amy slid through the room and found herself at the door. Pushing it open, she heard it click and she was inside. Turning a small light on, she was met with what appeared to be a defunct Dalek or Ironside. She wasn't really sure who to believe at this point. What was the woman doing in here? Maybe it was just a supply room that people went into to get off. When she had a job at a call centre, there was a cupboard which guys would use to jerk off and woman would occasionally use to slip themselves a quick finger. Maybe it wasn't all too different back in old days.

"HUMAN FEMALE DETECTED!" The shrill voice shrieked, the blue light of the Dalek's eyestalk lighting up and looking over her, accessing and analysing her. Taken aback, she made sure she had closed the door before looking at the robot. It was chained in place, held against the wall so as it couldn't move, with heavy iron braces holding the bottom in place. Bracewell had a table nearby with a series of notes scribbled on them hastily and with great difficulty. They were smudged across the lines and written in strange patterns as if he was preoccupied at the time of writing. Which, still didn't explain why the woman was in here. Looking down the list of scribbles, she found a sequence of words that seemed to be orders for the robot.

"Alright… Fine, let's give this a shot. You ready tin-can? Of course, you are, you're a robot. Right, activate Primary Protocol A," She said clearly and firmly, the Dalek taking a moment to adjust before letting out a loud whirring noise. The sound of metal grinding against metal filled the room until finally, one of the large metal bumps in the shell of the Dalek folded away and a long phallic object slowly pushed itself out. It was tapered with smoothed beads of metal stacked on top of each other, growing in length the further down the thick metal shaft you got. It was about nine inches long, pitiful when compared to what Amy was now used to but was still a hefty size for the young Scottish redhead. The sight of it was quite appealing in a strange and perverse way. Taking a step back, she admired the shaft, musing to herself, "Wow… The people in the old days had it right. Why just have a cupboard when you can have a dedicated sex robot?"

"I AM NOT A SEX ROBOT! I AM AN IRONSIDE!" The Dalek screeched loudly, shaking slightly and making Amy smirk as she looked at the thick metal cock that was sticking out of it. She was surprised that Bracewell would design such a thing and a part of her wondered if she could go out and recite the same order to the other robots and watch them trot about the Cabinet War Rooms with nine-inch cocks sticking out from their shells. The mental image along made her giggle slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I reckon you are. So, do people just come in here and… you know… get themselves off?" Amy asked, folding her arms as the cock seemingly winked at her. It was teasing her, taunting her. It was one of the first robots she had ever met, and it had a rather delectable looking cock. Surely… if the other girls are free to use it as such… surely no one would mind if she indulged – so to speak.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'GET THEMSELVES OFF'! ANSWER ME!" the Dalek screeched once more, Amy glanced over her shoulder at the door and deciding that she ought to take advantage of the situation. Pulling her leather jacket off, she unzipped her boots and set them aside. Unbuttoning her black mini-shorts, she worked them down over her hips and dropped them to her side, leaving her standing in her black tights and her red lacy panties. Peeling the tights down her legs, she tossed them to the side before dropping her panties unceremoniously. Running her fingers swiftly through her slit, she felt her wetness coat her fingers. Standing in only her bra and small tank top, she bit her finger.

"Well… Why don't I show you, seeing just how… uneducated you are," Amy smiled, dribbling a mouthful of saliva into her hand before jerking the metallic cock back and forth, lubricating it steadily. Despite how slick and wet her pussy was, she wanted to make sure. Leaning forwards, she dribbled another mouthful of saliva, rendering it slick, glossy and wet and ready for her quim.

"STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP TOUCHING ME! I AM AN IRONSIDE! I AM AN IRONSIDE!" The Dalek screeched as Amy turned herself around, presenting her ass to the robot and widening her stance a little to lower herself to the metallic shaft's height. It took some manoeuvring, but she eventually had it lined up with her folds, the small beaded tip of the cock pressing against her folds and prying herself apart, resting gently against her entrance, threatening to plunge deep inside her at a moment notice. The Dalek's insistence on shaking and moving made it difficult to get the angle just right, but she eventually found it, biting her lip.

"Some advice… Be quiet… The lady should be the one who's screeching," Amy smiled, pushing her bum back just enough so that the tip pushed inside, the Dalek stopping it's shaking as she groaned softly. The cold metal felt strange inside her, but she had no qualms with sinking herself lower and lower on it's thick shaft. As she eased her bum slowly backwards, she felt each curved bead of the cock growing wider with every inch, stretching her the deeper and deeper it went, the cold twinge swiftly departing as her quim warmed the shaft. Her lips fell open and she gasped audibly as she got half way, the bulbs growing bigger and stretching her folds wider than she expected. Having looked at the cock before she didn't think it would have gotten this wide, but perhaps the tapered nature led her to be surprised. Taking a moment, she pulled her tank top up and over her breasts, folding her bra down and out of the way allowing her to rub and play with her breasts. One hand focussed on her sumptuously silky globes, whilst the other slid down between her thighs, finding her clit and furiously rubbing it, her fingers becoming slick and glossy with her arousal, her hole tingling with pleasure.

She wasn't one to be outdone by largeness of the length and took it in her stride, gently starting to bounce back and forth, trying to widen herself a little. She had managed to take the Doctor's cock without any problems, but this one seemed a little trickier. Tricky, but not undoable. Amy was confident in this aspect and was eager to get her bum pressed firmly against the cold metal case of the robotic machine. Easing back and forth, she began to breath heavily before pushing herself backwards. Slowly and steadily, she pushed backwards, feeling the next bulbous inch of the cock prying her folds apart, begging access. Pleasuring her clit as she did so, she eased backwards, the inch finally sinking inside. With the momentum of that last push, she eased the next one in, gasping as she did so and taking a moment to breathe, only two inches of thick metallic cock left to worm inside herself. Not wanting to bounce up and down the inches that she had inside her out of fear of not being able to ease them back in quickly and efficiently, she focussed on her clit, tickling and rubbing it was as much fervour as she could muster, the pleasure outweighing the discomfort of having her insides pushed wider and wider apart.

It felt incredible. But Amy was not satisfied, her pussy being hesitant to allow her to force the last two inches inside. They were, in retrospect, rather bulbous and large inches, but she wasn't going to be defeated by a robot cock. Not after being able to stomach and master the Doctor's shaft so easily. Breathing in heavily, she decided to go all out. Widening her stance as much as she could so that she was almost bent over horizontal, using Bracewell's note table to steady herself, she pushed backwards, slowly and steadily and without faltering. Pushing and pushing, she winced slightly, but felt a wave of pleasure course through her as her folds gave away, her entrance widened, and the cock slipped entirely inside. The last two inches entered her as one, her pussy giving away to both without question, Amy's arse pushing firmly against the cold metal case of the Dalek's shell, the sensation sending shiver through her body and forcing her to gently wiggle her rear, her hand continuing to slide up and down her folds, rubbing her clit as she did so, her inside spreading immensely to accommodate the bulbous, rigid cock.

She took a moment to adjust, trusting that she had trained her pussy enough to handle the length fucking in and out of her. Before she could start to move however, the shrill, unhampered voice of the Dalek screeched once more, bellowing throughout the room and startling the young redhead, "PRIMARY PROTOCOL A COMPLETE! SUB-FUNCTION SERIES NINE AVAILABLE! MANUAL OR AUTOMATIC INSERTION METHOD?"

"Oh… Automatic definitely…" She moaned, assuming that it meant the robot was going to take control of it's movements. If that was the case, then she needed to figure out a way to take this thing back to the Tardis. An automated sex toy with the power to fuck her? She knew plenty of friends who would pay good money to get their hands on a toy like that and a few boyfriends who would be out on the street with tech like this floating around. And much to her happiness, the cock slowly began to retract back inside the metal shell, seemingly shrinking as each bead of sumptuous pleasure was pulled out of her depths, easing itself out until only the tip remained. Breathing heavily, Amy almost squealed as the cock pushed back inside with a slow and powerful thrust. Keeping her arse planted firmly against the shell, she trusted the cock to find its way into her depths, the rigid first stroke causing the young girl to moan lustily, her fingers drifting away from her clit, trusting that the pleasure of a hard fuck from the hydraulic cock would be pleasurable enough. And by god was she right. Moaning, she purred, glancing back at the quiet Dalek and teasing it, "Not a sex-bot, eh? Could have fooled me…"

"I AM NOT A SEX ROBOT! I AM AN IRONSIDE!" The Dalek squealed in response, Amy rolling her eyes as the cock began to build up a slow and steady rhythm, plunging deeper and deeper inside her with each slow and steady thrust. Moaning softly, she grasped her breast in her hand, tweaking her nipples as she let herself get steadily fucked. The cock moved faster and faster drilling into her again and again, the young girl keeping entirely stationary and allowing the robot to do all the sumptuous and salacious work, her pussy quivering closer and closer to an orgasm as the cock hammered home. The soft wet slaps of her cunt getting drilled into filled the room, combined with the soft moans from her lips. Her body developed a slick layer of sweat, giving her an erotic glow as she started to gently bounce her arse back and forth, meeting the Dalek's thrusts, her ass crashing against the metal and amplifying the sultry pleasure that was reverberating through her quim.

As she built her own rhythm, the crashing of her arse against metal filling the room, Amy felt her body shudder and hit her orgasm. Her pussy spasmed, clenching tightly around the moving cock inside her hole. Squealing loudly, she pushed her bum against the metal shell and held it there, allowing the Dalek's drilling cock to milk every morsel of sumptuous pleasure from her orgasm, her tightening muscles doing nothing to halt the drilling movements of the cock. Her clit tingled as her body began to shudder, the young redhead struggling to keep her legs steady as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded across her lithe and buxom body. Finally, her orgasm subsided, the young girl wholly satisfied with the orgasm, but perversely interested in seeing how long she could last impaled on the cock. However, before she could decide the door opened and Amy flung her hands to her privates, trying to hide herself as a figure walked in and closed the door behind her, oblivious to Amy's presence.

It was one of Churchill's aides from the War Table, by the name of Lilian, a cute brunette with her hair tied up and wearing a neatly pressed uniform, a uniform she was swiftly and unashamedly unbuttoning. Before she continued, she slid the lock on the door into place, Amy groaning as she realised how foolish she had been to not check for a lock. Unsure whether or not she should announce herself, Amy quickly decided to keep quiet as the woman peeled the uniform and dropped it to the floor, standing in only her underwear. Her underwear was what surprised the young redhead the most as it was incredibly intricate and unbelievably sexy. She had a corset on, that was laced and flaunted her most intimate areas, her breasts pushed up and presented in a sumptuous plumpness. That led down to her panties which were lace as well, hinting at a neatly shaved quim and a gorgeously fleshy arse. She had a garter belt attached to both the corset and the long stockings she had on, her outfit that of a modern-day dominatrix rather than a comely War Time woman. The woman began to undo her corset, quickly discarding that and breathing a sight of relief. Not bothering with her other clothing, she simply dropped her panties and calmly smiled to herself before turning around and recoiling in horror as she displayed her intimate areas to a complete stranger, who she herself was entirely naked and already impaled upon that which she had hoped to be fucking.

"Oh! My god, apologies… I didn't realise the room was occupied," Lilian stammered, turning to open the door, but realising that she had both locked it and was, for all intents and purposes, entirely naked. Turning back around, she began to rifle through the large pile of clothes, comprising of both hers and Amy's. Laying her hands-on Amy's panties, she lifted them up and quickly blushed handing them over to Amy, whilst trying to keep her eyes firmly on the floor, "These must be yours…"

"Yeah, eh… thanks. You don't have to be all… fidgety about it. We're women, we know what we look like naked. No reason to be ashamed, eh?" Amy said, standing a little more upright and groaning as the cock adjusted itself inside her, the now slick metal easily shifting inside her. The new upright position however, afforded Lilian a full look at the young girl's body, including her folds which were glossy and spread wide around the cock, the sight enough to make the brunette ogle the redhead's pussy, out of a slight admiration, but even more out of lust.

"It's just… To look at a woman whilst she engages in… coitus… isn't exactly… well it isn't allowed," Lilian explained, her outdated mannerisms and beliefs causing Amy to scoff. If anyone in her time had ever told her that she wasn't allowed to look at a woman shagging, she'd have slapped them half-way across the country.

"Says who?" Amy asked, folding her arms, still slightly hunched over. She was curiously watching the way the brunette neglected to cover herself, letting Amy revel in the petite plumpness of the woman. That and the way she occasionally glanced up at Amy, taking fleeting looks at her sweat glistening body, led her to believe that whilst the woman was proudly declaring this to be her belief, it wasn't nearly as solid as she was pretending it to be.

"The bible and the law. I can hardly be seen cavorting with a woman in a sexual manner. It's highly unprofessional and just… wrong," she said vehemently, finally looking into Amy's eye, the twinkle of arousal being plain as day. A hand finally moved down between her legs, hiding her neatly trimmed pussy from Amy's view, just as her folds began to glisten from innate natural lust.

"And what do you think? You like looking at women's breasts? Picturing them in your mind? There's no shame in it. I think it's quite flattering. I'm more than happy to let you look at me. Our little secret? What happens in this cupboard, stays in this cupboard?" Amy suggested, pulling her pussy slowly forwards, her folds sliding along each ribbed inch of the metallic cock, Lilian's eyes drawn to the woman's slit as her folds pried apart, each glossy bead of shimmering cock leaving her pussy, the redhead inching closer and closer to her. Amy's fingers found her shoulders, gently dancing across the brunette's skin, the woman gently blushing as Amy made her advances.

"It… does seem quite exhilarating, now that you mention it… Complete secrecy?" she blushed, looking up at Amy as she softly smiled, the redhead's hands snaking slowly up to the brunette's neck, gently pulling their bodies together, their breasts being the first things to touch each other, Lilian's breath losing itself.

"Complete secrecy… unless, well… unless you are a screamer? Then again, this room seems pretty soundproof to me," Amy purred, running her tongue along her lips, before finally leaning in and gently pressing against Lilian's lips, the girl entirely freezing at the touch, yet as she pulled away, Lilian finally melted a little, her hand leaving her own pussy and tentatively running itself along Amy's hip, gently caressing the soft girl's flesh, not venturing to lay more than a finger on the redhead's body. Realising she had won her over, Amy asked out of sheer curiosity, "How long have you known that boys aren't for you?"

"Since I was sixteen. I had my first kiss and felt nothing… But I met a girl… and we got to know each other, and one thing led to another and…" Lilian admitted, her lips hovering nervously near Amy's, for even though she was sinking slowly into the moment, she was still nervous as to what was about to happen.

"And you fucked?" Amy asked, a salacious grin on her face as Lilian blushed heavily in response to the redhead's probing and frankly unrestrained questions. Before she could respond however, Amy leant in, capturing her pert lips in her own and gently kissing her, their lips lingering against one another's for a brief moment before parting ever so slightly. Breathless, Lilian succumbed entirely, her lips chasing Amy's as she pulled away, the brunette licking her lips nervously as Amy taunted and teased her.

"You are a very peculiar woman…" Lilian remarked as Amy leant in and passionately claimed the brunette's lips, their tongues battling intimately as all was let loose. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, Lilian's clasping Amy's perfect and sumptuously soft rear end, squeezing and pulling the handfuls of flesh as Amy sought the woman's perfect breasts, her thumbs playing with the girl's nipples, gently tweaking and rubbing them. Gently running her hands down from her breasts, Amy ran her fingers along the curves of the woman's hips, finally dipping down between her thighs and slipping a couple fingers along her folds, the brunette gasping at the touch and pulling her lips away, her pussy tingling at the slightest, skilful touch. Moaning audibly, Lilian breathed, "How is that you are so intimately aware of a woman's quim? Do they allow such things as this where you come from?"  
"They celebrate it," Amy smirked, remembering just how fond people were of her when someone stumbled upon her and Mels making out at a house party. Before Lilian could respond, Amy found the woman's clit, gently massaging it with her thumb as her fingers collected the woman's juices on their tip, running up and down her slit in search of her delicious entrance. Gasping, Lilian clutched to the redhead, her hands grasping Amy's arse like a handle to keep herself steady, her hips pushing forwards begging Amy to sink a finger inside her and give her the proper fingering she had so long desired. It was one thing to slip a finger inside yourself on a lonely night imagining some buxom blonde bimbo between your legs, but actually having a stunning beauty teasing and taunting you with pleasures you have fantasised and craved for years on end is something else.

Finally, Amy indulged her, sinking a finger inside the brunette, robbing her of her breath, her moans becoming empty and hollow, silent gasps of incredible pleasure. Curling it upwards, Amy stroked her digit along Lilian's g-spot, her pussy spasming immensely as waves of pleasure cascaded across her body. Leaning backwards, Lilian propped herself up against the door, her hands wrapping around Amy's wrist as she moaned louder and louder. Continuing to stroke her clit and ease her finger in and out, Amy added a second digit, Lilian groaning again and again, the young woman having been in dire need of a good fuck for a long time and finally Amy was giving her what she had fantasised and lusted after for so long. Lilian had become particularly fond of Bracewell's hidden Dalek, as had a few select woman who had stumbled upon the man's secret passion. She often found herself retreating into the room at lunch time to get herself off. Primarily when she tired of her using her fingers at night needed a more rigid and powerful fucking. She was betrothed after all, but her heart wasn't in it. She loved him, and he was a sweetheart, but seeing what lay between his legs didn't give her the passion that a slick, woman's pussy would.

"Shall we continue?" Amy asked, pulling her fingers away from Lilian's pussy and gesturing towards the Dalek who was standing idly by, the metal cock still standing tall and proud from his shell. Smiling, Lilian nodded, taking a step forwards towards the shaft and turning around to present her ass to the Dalek. Amy slid down onto her knees between Lilian's legs and grasped the metallic cock, guiding the brunette backwards towards the tip, gently easing her into position above the tip. Feeling the first bulb of metal pry her folds apart, Lilian eagerly pushed herself downwards, sliding half the cock inside her without even blinking. She had become rather proficient at impaling herself on the metal cock, although, much like Amy, the last two immense beads of metal were rather trickier, requiring a fair bit of stimulation to slip inside. Though with the gorgeous redhead primed between her thighs, she was confident that wouldn't be a problem.

Leaning forwards, Amy pressed her lips against Lilian's pussy as her folds spread wider and wider, her tongue darting up and down her slit, curving around the metallic cock as it eased inside. Finding Lilian's clit, she wrapped her tongue around the sensitive bulb of flesh, Lilian gasping and snaking her fingers through Amy's silky hair. The added pleasure of Amy's skilled and delicate tongue made sinking down onto the tapered cock a little easier, with the last half of the cock plunging inside her with little effort. Grunting as she speared herself on the cock, Lilian waited a moment, taken aback by the width of the cock, but quickly reassured by Amy's eager explorative tongue which was running circles on her clit, occasionally dipping down to her stretched entrance and stretching her even further by plunging her tongue in alongside the cock.

"Automatic insertion method…" Lilian ordered, not even waiting for the Dalek to offer her the option and instead leaping straight to the point. Her hole began to swim with pleasure, Amy chin burying itself amidst her folds, her tongue lurching and darting towards the most pleasurable spots in her pussy, spots she didn't even know she had, all the while the metallic cock slowly and steadily built up its rhythm, the familiar thrusting sensation being one that was incredibly pleasurable and designed to be orgasmic. Amy's fingers slid up to Lilian's quim, spreading her pussy lips wider and wider, allowing her tongue more direct access to the sweetest spots of her pussy. Amy loved the taste, she was so silky and sweet, her juices dribbling down her chin as Lilian barrelled towards her next orgasm. Lilian began to guide Amy's tongue across her pussy, redirecting her skilled lips to the most sensitive part of body. The button of pleasure that was her clit. Wrapping her lips around the bead of flesh, Amy suckled deftly upon it, her tongue wriggling and tickling the small portion of flesh, Lilian's body writhing in pleasure. In between moans, Lilian breathed another order to the Dalek, one that took Amy by surprise, "Activate… Secondary Protocol… A…"

A second hole opened up on the Dalek's shell, with a second, smaller cock slowly pushing its way out. The way that Lilian was positioned meant that the shaft pressed instantly against her arsehole, the shaft propelling itself deep inside her rear entrance, sliding inside without any hesitation. Amy was confused at first, but after glancing behind her, her lips drew into a salacious and sultry smile, "You're kinkier than I thought…"

"Fuck… I'm gonna make the most of this… Automatic insertion method…" She panted as the cock lodged itself in its entirety up her sumptuous ass, the pleasure of having both her holes filled with cock, alongside Amy's skilled and delicate tongue was something special. And as the new addition to her arse began to ease in and out of her, she felt her orgasm bubbling into life, the incredibly intense pleasure of being attacked from all angles by cocks and a luscious tongue being almost too much to bear. Moaning constantly, she let her hands grab and mash her breasts, trying to cut through the intense orgasmic pleasure a more subtle and mellow one, but only serving to make her pussy tingle and spasm even more. Amy knew that the woman was on the verge, readying to explode in a pulsating wave of pleasure and so she focussed on her clit, attacking with precision and pleasurable skill. A part of her wanted to start playing with her pussy, but she knew if she did, she'd have to stay for longer and she still needed to find the Doctor.

Finally, her orgasm swept over her, her pussy spasming and clenching, her muscles tightening and pinning the metallic cocks in place inside her. The Dalek stopped it's thrusting, registering her increased heart rate as signs that she was shaking through an orgasm. Moaning and squealing, Lilian rode down her orgasm, using Amy's face as the constant source of her pleasure. Sure, having the cocks lodged inside her was all well and good, but it was nothing compared to the mobility and sheer carnal lust that was Amy's tongue. Her long-anticipated orgasm at the hands of another woman was as incredible as she imagined, last for a fair while, her body shuddering as she tried desperately to calm herself, before finally, she slid forwards, her body staggering away from the Dalek, her holes becoming free of cock and Amy falling onto her back amidst the piles of clothing. Lilian quickly followed after her, laying on top of the redheaded woman, their eyes meeting in a lusty haze before lunging forwards and attacking each other's lips.

"How long will you be staying in the War Rooms?" Lilian asked, amidst intermittent kisses, their tongues battling as Amy hooked her leg around Lilian's waist, her foot running across the plump woman's arse, gently slapping down in between the two cheeks and forcing a moan from between her lips.

"I don't know. But I'm definitely staying for a round two with you…" Amy purred, Lilian giggling as they clambered to their feet. Slowly dressing themselves, Amy watched with glee as Lilian fixed her exotic and kinky underwear on, hiding her sexy attire beneath her well kept uniform. Pulling all her clothes back on, Amy neglected her panties and handed them to the brunette woman. Confused, Lilian blushed, her pussy quivering as Amy leant into her ear and whispered, "A gift… Just in case you can't wait for round two…"

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that. I particularly enjoyed writing it. I know I toned it back a bit from the original chapter with Amy not getting ass fucked, but I want to save Amy's first anal experiences for something truly special down the road.**

 **Remember my Tumblr, because it is the premium space for more regular and kinky stuff. Plenty of smut. Also, if you have suggestions and requests for literally anything, that is the place to send me them.**

 **For some reason this website hates links, so follow these simple steps to find my Tumblr. (fanfiction-writer101) dot tumblr dot com**

 **Obviously, don't write dot, but put a full stop. I genuinely hate how this site works sometimes!**

 **As always, let me know what you think about this and I'll see you next time, when Amy manages to save the entire world from a bomb… but using her womanly ways. Who knew Dalek tech could be outwitted by a horny redhead from Scotland?**


End file.
